


Yondad Conversations

by POPP_Writing_Group



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Arguing, Authentic Peter Quill, Authentic Yondu Udonta, Gen, Insults, Kid Peter Quill, Kid Peter Quill is annoying but lovable, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Ravagers - Freeform, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Space Pirates, Space Pirates being Awesome, Space Pirates being Gross, Space Pirates being Space Pirates, Yondu being a dad, Yondu tries hard not to care, You have to squint to see the fluff, rolelaying conversation, roleplaying, seriously lots of arguing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: POPP member Ella and POPP member Kayla email each other as Yondu and Peter Quill.Edit:  i'm aware these are cheesy but they were fun to do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

 

Ella: Hey Yondu, thought of a good punishment for Kraglin yet? Or his humiliation over the failed mutiny enough? 

Kayla: He can be on cleaning duty for a few weeks.  But yeah, humiliation's good too.

Ella: Good, that means I don't have to clean.

Kayla: I never said THAT, boy.

Ella: Oh. Well, could I have the next two weeks off? If that’s not too much to ask? And maybe my Walkman back? Or can I have a couple days off? I'll be extra good . . .

Kayla: Don't push it. One week, and then you're back on.  But yeah, you can have the silly Walk-thing back.  I don't care. And we both know that's a lie.  Ravagers don't do "good".

Ella: Week and a half, otherwise you’ll be finding out how mad Terrans can get. And thanks for letting me have my Walkman, or do Ravagers don’t do thanks? Wait, isn’t stopping the rest of the Ravagers from eating me considered “good’?

Ella: Yondu, I was out today and, um, I saw some Centaurians walkin’ around. An’ they had long, big fins down their backs and I was wonderin’ if you use to have a fin or if you’re just special. Just wonderin’.

Kayla: FIRST OF ALL, I NEVER DID A GOOD DEED IN MY WHOLE LIFE.  So don't push the whole "not eating you" thing.  SECOND, those probably weren't even Centaurians you saw.  Probably Kree or somethin'.  And don't ever mention the fin thing again, hear?  Just don't.  Or you'll be seeing the wrong side of an airlock pretty soon.

Ella: I’m pretty sure those were Centaurians I saw. I ain’t blind. But I won’t talk about it again. Why are you defensive about it? Did somethin’ happen? Thanks for not eatin’ me. I like being alive.

Kayla: I ain't defensive!  And nothin' happened.  Nothing, understand?  Just drop it.  And don't go looking for more Centaurians.  And if I find out you asked Kraglin, you aren't gonna like what happens.

Ella:  I didn’t ask Kraglin! I was just curious! Can I have my own ship now? I tired of sharing with aliens who want to eat me. 

Kayla: Be grateful, boy! I gave you a ship and you crashed it.  You ain't getting another until you pay me back every cent, got that?  And I'm not being defensive about you-know-what.  You understand that, right?  I'm not defensive.

Ella: Understood, Captain. How am I gonna pay you back? I could steal all the units from Kraglin, that might be enough to get a new ship.

Kayla: Boy, how many times do I hafta tell you?  Steal from everybody, NOT FROM EACH OTHER.  Next thing I know, you'll be tryin' to steal from me!  And you can take the Bilgesnipe job, that'll pay for it all right.  Just don't be fiddlin' with your Walk-thing instead of looking where you're flying next time!

Ella: It wouldn’t play! I just had to see what was wrong with it! And I won’t steal from you, that’s not a good idea. Um, what’s the Bilgesnipe job? I think I fell asleep during that briefing.

Ella: Yondu, got any new jobs for me? I’m getting bored just hanging around. Plus, Kraglin threatened to throw me out an airlock again. 

Kayla: Do you ever listen to a word I say?  No, no you do not.  I already told you, you're going with Horuz as distraction for the Bilgesnipe job!  And if you're bored after that, well. . . Krags is off cleaning duty if you want back on.

Ella: It’s hard not to hear you when you yell at me all the time, plus I’m tired of being a distraction. When can I do a solo mission? I promise I won’t wreak any more ships.

Kayla: Alright, listen up.  You are GOING on this mission, and you WILL be a good distraction.  Alert me when you're done and if you survive, got that? And . . . maybe you can use your part of the bounty to get a new M-ship. IF you can manage to be moderately well-behaved.  I will be asking Kraglin about your behavior!

. . .

Ella: I'm back and I survived, much to the disappointment of Horuz, who, by the way, told me since I did such a bad job, he was going to eat me. Again. Plus, I have a broken arm and a black eye, but we did manage to get whatever we were there for. Kraglin wouldn't tell me what it was. And, yes, I did behave, just ask Kraglin.

Kayla: I hope the arm's worth the new M-ship.  Go see Doc.  And if Horuz threatens to eat you, eat 'im back!  That'll put him off.

Ella: Doc’s already bandaged it up. He told me I’m becoming a regular establishment there. Hopefully the arm will be worth it and I think I’ll name the new ship the  _ Milano.  _ How does that sound? And I ain’t eating Horuz, he wouldn’t be that tasty. I’ll just make myself sick.

Kayla: Is your ship name some sorta Terran reference?  Normal people name their ships after normal things.  And as for the Horuz issue, if you're not gonna take some sorta initiative to make him stop buggin' you, stop whinin' to me about it!

Ella: Yeah, it’s a Terran reference and that’s all you need to know. Ya know, shooting Horuz might make him stop buggin’ me. Whadda think?

Kayla: Quill, if ya wanna try to shoot Horuz, go right ahead.  I just won't be responsible for whatever messiness occurs when ya fail.

Ella: I won’t fail. 

Ella: Hey Yondu, guess what? I failed. And now I’m getting a blaster wound treated by Doc (again). I just wanted to let you know in case I don’t show up for any assignments for a coupla days.

Kayla: I'm not gonna say I'm surprised, boy, but at least ya learned your lesson, right?  By the way, see if you can swipe a coupla anesthetic pads from Doc while you're there.  I need 'em.

Ella: Yeah, I learned my lesson. And I’ll swipe the pads. What ya need them for?

Kayla: I was thinkin' of goin' on a little, ah, mission.  Sorta like a revenge thing.  Was gonna kill a couple Kree slavers, just for fun, ya know?  You wanna come?

Ella: Love to! Um, when do we leave? Is the mission off the books?

Kayla: Five days time.  Kree'll be transportin' their stock to the Worra Moon.  Thought I'd hijack 'em.  And yeah, totally off the books.  Kraglin's the only one who knows what we're doin', so best keep your mouth shut 'bout it until we leave, got that?

Ella: Yes, sir. Can't wait.

Kayla: Darn right ya can't wait.  This is gonna be FUN.

Ella: Yondu, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming! (excited leaping around the  _ Eclector _ ) I’ll be a little late, but that’s because I forgot to clean the showers and am gonna do that then. But can’t wait to see you then!!!!!!!!!

Kayla: Alright, boy, calm down.  We're gonna kill some slavers, not go on a pleasure trip.  But yeah, I'm lookin' forward to it too.

Ella: It’ll be fun and I’ll be awesome and the galaxy will tremble at the name of Star-Lord, legendary outlaw! And Yondu, the feared Ravager captain.

Kayla: What's a Star-Lord?

Ella: It's something my mom used to call me before she . . . well, you know. I was thinkin' of usin' it as a code name.

Kayla: A. . . code. . . name?  What’s wrong with Peter Udonta?

Ella: Well . . . you aren’t my dad. That’s the first thing. Second, when I leave, I want to have my own name. See? Plenty wrong.

Kayla: DARN RIGHT I'M NOT YER DAD! THAT WAS KRAGLIN, I SWEAR. I DON'T THINK OF MYSELF AS YER FATHER.  I DO NOT, AND DON'T EVER INSINUATE I DO AGAIN, GOT THAT?  And don't mention this to Kraglin, either. And if you do and he acts like he don't know what you're talkin' about, he's just fakin'.  That was him what sent that message.  He's stupid with sentiment an' all that.  Not me.  You understand that, right?  Definitely not me.

Ella: Aye aye, Cap'n. Understood. Besides, how was I supposed to know it was Kraglin?

Kayla: I DON'T KNOW.  But it was him.  Now change the subject.

Ella: Okay, got that. Changing subject right now. What did you do today? I cleaned out my bunk and washed the floor of the Eclector. Then I annoyed Horuz for a coupla hours. 

Kayla: Kraglin made me go through the Elector's expenses, which was a total waste of time, lemme tell ya.  Threatened a couple techies, some bridgies, the engine team, the scrubbies.  Ya know the drill.  If you're ever captain of yer own ship, I hope ya have it easier.  

Ella: I'm not sure about bein' a captain. Too much work. Much rather explore the galaxy on my own. And now we'll have energy and heat on the Elector. See, goin' through expenses ain't so bad.

Kayla: Maybe you can say they ain't so bad after you tried readin' that tiny print fer a stinkin' hour!  I don't get how ya can read so well, boy.  It's the hardest thing in the galaxy.

Ella: Well, on Earth, reading's a requirement to finish school. So, yeah, by Ravager standards, I read amazingly well.

Kayla: Didn't we pick you up as a wee little half-grown Terran?  Ya mean to tell me they finish school at that age? 

And, uh, Quill, if you can really read that well, wouldja mind. . . maybe, I dunno, teachin' me sometime?  Not that I need it.  Just might be helpful.

Ella: No, we don’t finish school at that age, reading is just required by the government. And sure, I’d love to teach ya, just as long as Kraglin or Horuz doesn’t find out, right?

Kayla: I don't care if Krags knows, he's never gonna start a mutiny.  But so help me if you breathe a word to anyone else on the crew I'm gonna be eatin' Terran for dinner.

Ella: You wouldn’t eat me. If ya wanted to, I woulda been dead by now. But, because I like all my limbs intact, I won’t tell anyone. 

Kayla: Good.  And. . . How do ya KNOW I won't eat ya?  Cause I still could!  Nothin' stoppin' me!

Ella: Just a hunch.

Kayla: Hunch rhymes with lunch, boyo.

Ella: So it does. What a strange coincidence.  

Kayla: Come on, ya can't really think that's just an idle threat!  I'm a whatcha-call-it. . .  _ aleen.   _ Why ain't ya gullible anymore?

Ella: I ain't gullible because I'm older and wiser than you, old man. Sorry, not older than you, my mistake. What I meant to say was that I'm older now and don't get tricked easy.

Kayla: You made two mistakes there, boy.  One, callin' me old.  I ain't.  And two, sayin' you're wise.  You're anythin' but.  You're on scrubs for a week unless ya can make it up to me pretty soon.  Good luck!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POPP member Ella and POPP member Kayla continue the Yondu and Peter conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: I can make it up to you, Yondu, cause it's KREE BUSTIN' DAY! I got so many of them and you were so proud, you'll make me first mate.

Kayla: Alright, alright boy.  Ya did good, I'll admit, but ya know Kraglin's first mate and that's not gonna change until he's good and dead. WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT.  Do NOT kill Kraglin.

Ella: Okay, I guess I'll remove the bomb from under his bed and all the traps in his room.

Kayla: Quill, Quill, Quill.  If you're gonna put a FREAKIN' BOMB under someone's bed, at least make sure that's the only thing that's gonna get 'em!  What if he stepped in a trap and the bomb went off anyway?  WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?  IT WOULD BLOW AN UNNECESSARY HOLE IN THE ELECTOR, THAT'S WHAT!

Ella: Are any holes in the Elector necessary? No more traps, got that.

Kayla: Well. . . if yer plannin' on offing someone. . . and it can be fixed. . . I don't see the problem???  

Ella: Good point. Are you thinkin’ of offing someone specific?

Kayla: NOT ON MY SHIP, BOY!  An' I wouldn't use a BOMB!  Whadda ya think I have the arrow for?  I'm talkin' about  _ you.   _ If YOU were gonna off somebody. 

Ella: I know how to use bombs. Krag taught me a while back one time when I was bored and you weren't there. And even if I did ask, you would never let me blow up Kraglin or Horuz. 

Kayla: Wellll. . . ya can't blow up Tullk or Oblo.  Definitely not Krags.  But. . . ehh, I'd let ya go for Horuz. If I thought you knew how to use a bomb, which ya DON'T.  Kraglin don't know how to use bombs anyhow, so if ya learned from him I'd think Horuz is safe.

Ella: could ya teach me to use a bomb then? I promise I won’t blow you up. After all, I haven’t shot you yet, and you taught me how to use my gun. 

Kayla: I guess.  Although I have absolutely no confidence you won't mess it up.  And you DID shoot me.  What, you think I forgot?  I never forget!

Ella: Well . . . I was kinda hoping you’d forget that little episode, guess not. And, besides, how hard can learning to detonate a bomb be?

Kayla: I. NEVER. Forget.  Well, I conveniently forget to do the ship expenses sometimes.  But that don't count.  And trust me boy, it can be plenty hard.  I'll teach ya tomorrow, alright?

Ella: You know, elephants don't forget anything either. Are you an elephant?

Kayla: And what the heck is an elephant?  Sounds like a disease. 

Ella: Well, an elephant is a Earth creature that’s real big and has a long nose that hangs down. It also has big floppy ears and doesn’t forget stuff, or at least that’s what my teachers in school said.

Kayla: So. . . lemme get this straight.  You're sayin' I'm real big an' have a long nose an' big ears?  An' you made up somethin' called an "elephant" just to do that? That was too much work to go to for an insult, Quill!  It wasn't even a good insult!

Ella: I ain't tryin' to insult ya! An elephant is a real Earth creature. Not kidding.

Kayla: Sure it is.  Just like a "Rhino" is.  Ya gotta stop makin' these weird creatures just to get a rise outta people.  There're better ways to do that.

Ella: I ain’t making them up, Yondu. I swear I ain’t! Why would I make something like that up?

Kayla: Why is it so important to ya that I believe these weird beasties are real?  Not sayin' I do.  But why?

Ella: Because it helps me remember Earth, and I miss it there. That’s why. 

Kayla: Why do ya miss your Terra?  I thought it was the place your mama died in front of ya?

Ella: Yeah, why’d you have to bring that up? But  _ Earth  _ is also a place of good stuff, like music an’ ice cream an’ hamburgers an’ family, like my grandpa and no mean aliens . . . * **_breaking down and crying_ ** _ * _

Kayla: Aw, Quill-- Quill, wait, don't. . . Shut up, it's okay, shut up, don't start cryin' or the whole ship'll hear ya.  I thought we was done with this!  Hey, how about we get that one candy ya like?  Whassit called, Gearshift.  Just stop cryin', alright?

Ella: Okay . . . * **_some sniffling_ ** _ *. _ Don’t tell Kraglin, alright?

Kayla: What, that I gave in to yer weepy-eyed Terran sorcery an' got ya candy like I'm your freakin'  _ father?  _ No way.  He'd be more disgusted with me than you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POPP member Ella and POPP member Kayla continue their conversation and try to squeeze as many insults into one thread as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla
> 
> (Some references are borrowed from Write_Like_An_American. Go check them out, they're awesome!)

Ella: Yondu, why don't Taserface and the other Ravagers like me?

Kayla:  Wow, boy, this is a long list to go through, but here we go.  Taserface don't like ya 'cause you make fun of his name.  Retch don't like ya because you cried when he tried to kick a puppy over a cliff an' got him in trouble with the Nova Corps.  Oblo don't like ya 'cause you braided his hair when he was sleepin'.  Morlug don't like ya because you pretended like you couldn't understand sign language when she was tellin' you not to get into a fight (which was pretty stupid of you).  Horuz don't like ya for too many reasons to count.  Tullk don't like ya because you darn near started a mutiny one time (an' that was  _ really  _ stupid of you). Gef don't like ya 'cause of the time you put ground fire-powder in his boots.  Isla don't like ya 'cause you hid all of her earrings when she was drunk.  An' Kraglin don't like ya 'cause you gave away his position on a heist an' he got half his foot shot off.  I won't even tell you the names he called ya when Doc was reattachin' it.

Ella: Well, Taserface is such a weird name, I think Brad suits him better. I don’t care what Retch says, it was a cute puppy, you should’ve let me keep him. * **_giggling_ ** * I forgot about that incident with Oblo, that was pretty funny. You should’ve seen his face when he realized what had happened. I don’t really understand sign language, I thought Morlug was making bad signs at me. And the feeling is shared with Horuz. And hasn’t Tullk almost started a mutiny of his own, so why is he mad that I almost started one? And I readily put fire-powder back in Gef’s boots. That was hilarious! He was yelling so much, and hopping around, I thought I was gonna die laughin’. What can I say about this one? Only that it better teach Isla not to leave her earring laying around, then go and get drunk. Well, Krags told me to alert him to anything and he had a huge spider on his back, so I tried to shoot it off, and I mighta missed, then Kraglin jumped up and screamed (which was pretty funny), then Nova Corps found us. The rest of it you know. And maybe you should wash Kraglin’s mouth out with soap. That’s what Momma did whenever I said a bad word.  And what about you, Yondu? Do you like me?

Kayla: Officially, I don't like ya, boy.  Unofficially, well, you can figure that one out on yer own if ya like.  An' Half-nut wants me to add that he don't like ya because you replaced his soap with congealed Bilgesnipe pee before he went on that one mission.  

Ella: It was funny! How does no one find replacing soap with pee funny? I did. And I figured it out whether or not ya like me, but I’m not gonna tell you the answer. So there, now your suspense will build, ‘cause I ain’t ever telling ya my answer. 

Kayla: Oh, the suspense.  It's buildin' alright.  An' maybe you can think that lil' pee joke was funny once you rub Bilgesnipe pee on yourself an' go into a Bilgesnipe den.  I don't know if you remember what Half-nut looks like now, but it ain't pretty.

Ella: Don't remember what he looked like before but gettin' attacked by that Bilgesnipe might've improved his looks. 

Kayla: Well, don't go 'round sayin' that.  Then he'll  _ really  _ hate ya.  Anyway, I think I covered everyone.  An' you know you're annoyin' when Isla don't like ya, so you could maybe think about  _ changin'  _ the way you act around the crew, alright?

Ella: I'll try. I don't be annoying on purpose. 

Kayla: An' just when I thought yer fibbin' couldn't get any worse. . . you never let me down, boy!  

Ella: I try not to let ya down. And fibbin’s just one of my many talents, isn’t it?

Kayla: Well. . . I guess.  I'm just glad ya stopped gaspin' in horror every time Krags said a "bad word".  I thought fer sure the crew was gonna mutiny when ya told me ta wash their mouths out with soap. 

Ella: But Krags WAS saying bad stuff. Those were words Momma told me never to say.

Kayla: Welcome to the real world, boy.  If ya don't like it, figure out a way to deal with it!

Ella: What if I don't wanna deal with it?

Kayla: Boy,  _ listen  _ when I give ya a freakin' hint.   _ DEAL WITH IT.   _ As in, Krags sleeps with his mouth open, an' his bunk's not too far away from yours.

Ella: And I still have some fire-powder left . . . got it.

Kayla: No.  NO.  That's NOT what I said.  I meant yer weird Terran habit of puttin' soap in people' mouths.  If you put fire-powder in Kraglin's mouth, he'll probably die. I don't think ya want "Murderer" to be added to the list of reasons the crew don't like ya.

Ella:  Oh, now I get it. I don’t want to murder anyone, except maybe Taserface. Or you . . . never mind. Forget what I just said.

Kayla: REALLY?  Really, boy?  After everything I did for ya?  When I picked you up on Terra, the boys wanted to EAT YOU!  An' who do ya think stopped 'em? Me!  I did!  I saved your life!  

Ella: I know you saved me, you tell me just about every hour. Just sometimes, when I  get really mad at you . . .

Kayla: WOW.  Y'know, I can still eat ya.  You're not too big.  

Ella: I know, but now I can fight back.

Kayla: Heh heh heh. . . whooo, thassa good one.  You can TRY ta fight back, ya meant. . . . 

Kayla: . . . Boy?  I scare ya into shuttin' up or what?  You're weirdly not-talkin'-like.  Aw, don't tell me ya let Taserface getcha!  I thought I toldja to be careful!  I swear, boy, if you got yerself killed, I'm gonna chuck ya outta the airlock an' you won't get yer Walk-thing fer a month!

Ella: How ya gonna throw me out an airlock when I’m dead? That makes no sense. And you haven’t scared me, never did. Just busy, that’s all. 

Kayla: Well, I mighta not thought that through.  But I woulda been really mad if you'd gotten yerself offed after I toldja to be careful, so I probably woulda tossed yer dead body out the airlock.  An' then thrown ol' Tasie out so you two could keep each other company in yer stupidity.

Ella: Yeah, ya didn’t really think that through. And, if I had to spend eternity floating around in space, I wouldn’t want  _ Brad _ to keep me company. 

Kayla: You'd be dead, so you an' Taserface wouldn't even be in the same place.  An' don't you go pointin' out that I didn't think somethin' through!  No respect, boy.  Not even after I  _ saved  _ yer  _ life! _

Ella: I thought Ravagers weren’t suppose to have respect. 

Kayla: Yer supposed to respect ME.  As yer captain!  

Ella: Oh. That’s makes sense. What if I don’t want to?

Kayla: Tough nuggets.  Ya do or I chuck ya out the airlock.

Ella: Fine. Whatever. 

Kayla: Don't whatever me!  Disrespect.  It's all I get from ya!  I swear, boy, it's like ya just  _ want  _ the crew to think I ain't strong enough to lead 'em.  How'm I supposed to get them to do what I want when YOU won't even do what I want?

Ella: I don’t know. Think of somethin’. That’s what captains do, right?

Kayla: An' I guess gettin' YOU to be more respectful ain't even an option?

Ella: Nope, not really. 

Kayla: Fine, not like I expected it to be anyway.  But that don't mean I'm gonna stop badgerin' you to be more respectful in front of the crew!

Ella: Fine by me. 

Kayla: Really?  Then BE MORE RESPECTFUL 'ROUND THE CREW, BOY!  Ya wanta be responsible fer a mutiny?

Ella: I ain’t ever gonna be the cause of a mutiny, Yondu. That’s just silly thinkin’

Kayla: Sure, Quill.  If you ever are, you better kill me quickly so I don't do somethin' I'll regret!

Ella: How could ya regret somethin’ if you were dead?

Kayla: Slicin' you ta bits with or without the arrow is somethin' I'd be regrettin' deep into the afterlife.

Ella: Awwwwwww, I’m touched. 

Kayla: Don't be.  I just couldn't face yer Mama after that.

Ella: I don’t think you and her would end up in the same afterlife. 

Kayla: Like I said, boy, if you an' Tasie can agree on one thing an' that one thing ends up bein' a mutiny, you'd better just kill me right then an' there.  Don't keep me around for no humiliatin' or beatin' up.  'Cause I will kill ya if you do that to me.

Ella: But, If we started a mutiny, wouldn’t you be locked up? Ya wouldn’t be able to kill me anyway. Ha! 

Kayla: Ha yerself.  Don't be so sure.  If you started a mutiny, I'd break outta the brig just ta get at ya.  Tasie'd already be dead, but I'd be so mad at ya I don't know what I'd do.

Ella: I ain't gonna be startin' any mutinies anytime soon, that's for sure. I like bein' alive.

Kayla: Coulda fooled me, what with the way ya mess with Taserface.

Ella: I only mess with him because it’s fun and for somethin’ ta do when you’re gone. 

Kayla: Fun!  An' do you think it's fun fer me to make explanations ta him exactly why he CAN'T kill ya in yer sleep?

Ella: Yes.

Kayla: I'm impressed, both that you can be so monumentally stupid to think that, and that you managed to squeeze that much disrespect into one word.  

Ella: Well, I try.

Kayla: An' that's even less believable than you sayin' ya can be responsible.

Ella: I  _ can  _ be responsible, because guess who’s only crashed one M-ship while everyone else has crashed, like, twenty? Me, that’s who!

Kayla: Okay, boyo, lemme explain you a thing.  The rest of the crew crashes M-ships 'cause they're in fights or doin' jobs.  You crashed yer ship 'cause you were worried 'bout yer Walk-thing.  

Ella: I guess that’s true. But how am I gonna crash more ships if you won’t let me get into fights?

Kayla: Son, the idea is fer you NOT to crash more ships.  Donchu like yer Milano?  It's got all yer Terran junk inside an' everything.

Ella: _ Don’t call me son! _

Kayla: Heh heh, since I know it riles ya up, I'll be doin' it a lot more, son!

Ella: You are utterly hopeless,  _ Cap’n. _

Kayla: Why thank ya, son.  I do try.

Ella:  __ Wow, sarcasm’s a shared trait. Do all Ravagers have it?

Kayla: Heh heh, only the good ones.  

Ella: So we’re good Ravagers?

Kayla: Ehh . . . good as in we're pretty darn awesome.  Not good as in sentimental. 

Ella: I like bein’ awesome!

Kayla: I meant ME, Quill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POPP member Kayla and POPP member Ella continue being Yondu and Quill, with a little more arguing thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Yondu, do Ravagers have holidays, or is a holiday when everyone's too drunk to pilot the Elector?

Kayla: Everyone comes from different planets, boy, so if we let 'em all celebrate their individual holidays nobody'd ever get any work done.  Why?  Is it some weird Terran holiday comin' up?  

Ella: Well . . . back on Earth, around this time of the year, I'd be goin' back to school and that just made me wonder if Ravagers celebrate anything. That satisfy ya? 

Kayla: I woulda thought you'd be grateful ya get to be out in the galaxy bein' a Ravager 'stead of goin' to some lil' Terran school!  

Ella: True, but I also kinda miss school. Better than bein' taught how ta kill someone. 

Kayla: Oh, trust me, yer gonna be happy I taught ya how ta kill someone someday.  I don't know what yer deal is, boy-- 'stead of bein' trapped on Terra forever ya get to explore the galaxy.  Most kids would be grateful.  But are  _ you?  _ No!  

Ella: Not sure about the killing thing. Last time you made me, I threw up all over your boots, remember, and I didn’t even finish the job. 

Kayla: Bah, it toughened ya up.  An' you had to clean my boots after, remember.  I'll probably make ya try again later anyway.

Ella: Please don’t make me do it again. I’ll clean the whole Elector, or even be the distraction for the rest of my life, but don’t make me kill again.

Kayla: You're a gosh darn wuss, Quill.  Beggin' ain't gonna get ya outta anythin'.  You hafta make a deal, or I can't let ya get away with not doin' it again.

Ella: Fine, how about I clean your M-ship for the next two weeks, including fixin’ it, and you don’t make me kill again.

Kayla: What about the troll-doll, an' you can still clean the ship but don't hafta fix it

Ella: Nope, that doll stays out of the deal.

Kayla: Fine.  Ya can fix the ship an' clean it for a week, an' I'll let ya get away with lookout on the next mission.  But ya gotta man up sometime, Quill.

Ella: Deal. And, Yondu, I’m only eleven. I don’t need to man up till I’m at least sixteen.

Kayla: What kinda weird Terran age ritual is that?  Don't ya have to grow up when the situation requires ya do? 'Cause lemme tell ya, there are not many men (or women) on the Elector who  _ haven't  _ had ta grow up early.  You're no different, Quill!  I woulda thought ya knew that by now.

Ella: Well, on  _ Earth _ you aren’t talked to like you’re an adult until you’re really old. Like fifteen years old. I guess I can try, though. Not like you’re giving me much chance, plus, I want to be a kid for as long as I can. 

Kayla: I'm patient, I really am.  But could ya  _ stop callin' Terra Earth?!   _ It's annoyin'!  

Ella: Fine, it’s Terra. And i’m not sure about the patience part. 

Kayla: Boy, I think I know 'bout patience after waitin' for ya to get back to the meet point again an' again.  A simple little jewel theft, I toldja.  But no!  We waited for  _ hours  _ before we figured out ya got yer dumb self caught.  The crew wanted ta leave you behind.  I had the hardest time explainin' to them why we had ta get you.

Ella: And I bet your little heart just broke when you heard I was caught. And it wasn’t my fault I got caught! Taserface just  _ conveniently  _ forgot to tell me about the added security. 

Kayla: Why'd ya call my heart little?  I got roughly the same size organs as you Terrans.

Ella: On Terra, telling someone that they have a small or no heart is an insult, because you just told them that they don’t care about things. And I ain’t making this up!

Kayla: Oh, no, I believe ya, boy.  But I ain't offended.  Accordin' to yer Terran standards, I probably got the smallest heart ever.

Ella: Yep, though Taserface’s givin’ ya a run for your money. 

Kayla: He probably don't  _ have  _ none.  No brain neither.

Ella: Yeah, you’re right. 

Kayla: For ONCE, you agree with me.  It's creepin' me out.  Quick, disagree with me on somethin'.

Ella: Kraglin would make a better captain than you. 

Kayla: WHAT the HECK did you just say?!  Oh wait, I asked ya to disagree with me.  Heh heh.  Krags would NOT.  He can't even punch a guy without sprainin' his wrist.

Ella: Really? Cause he’s punched me once or twice and it hurts!

Kayla: Yeah, but yer a fragile lil' Terran with a squishy Terran face.  I'm sayin' he tried to punch a Kree one time (don't ask me why, he just don't appreciate them) an' he whined for DAYS about how his wrist hurt.  I mean DAYS.

Ella: My face ain’t squishy! It’s about as squishy as Kraglin’s, anyway. And why’d he try to punch a Kree? Those guys are scary. 

Kayla: Heh heh, if ya think Krags has a squishy face, you try punchin' him.  Folks from Hrax ain't no sissies.

Ella: But do folks from Hrax all have high-pitched annoying voices. Like, seriously, I can’t stand listening to him sometimes. 

Kayla: He tries, boy!  Yer translator just makes his vocal pattern seem high-pitched to ya.

Ella: Oh, then please don’t tell him I said that about his voice.

Kayla: Ha, I don't know, it might be kinda fun to see him go fer ya.  An' then he might  _ really  _ squish yer music box.

Ella: Please don’t Yondu * **_sniffling_ ** _ * _ Please don’t tell him. 

Kayla: GOSH DARN IT, QUILL!  Just when I thought you was done with the stupid CRYIN'!  

Ella: Well, you threatened to break my Walkman!

Kayla: I didn't threaten!  I said it might be fun ta let Krags at ya!  Nothin' 'bout yer Walk-thing.

Ella:  _ Walkman _ . It’s called a  _ Walkman _ !

Kayla: Whatever!  Like I care!  But you better not bother Kraglin again or he WILL go fer you.

Ella: You’d better care, because I want ya to get it right next time!

  
  
  
  
  


Ella: Yondu? . . . Yondu, are you okay? Did Taserface finally mutiny and kill ya?  

Kayla: Ah ha!  I knew it!  Ya do still got sentiment in ya!  Yer all  _ worried  _ 'bout me, probly cryin' yer wee little Terran eyes out.

Ella: I wasn’t cryin’ just wanted to know if Taserface would be comin’ for me next. 

Kayla: Aww, sure ya wasn't cryin'!  Yer soft!  Now I  _ know  _ I gotta make ya kill off a coupla Kree or somethin' to toughen ya up!

Ella: Fine, since ya seem  _ dead-set  _ on my killin’ somethin’, I’ll take care of some of the pests that are eatin’ the food supply. That work for ya?

Kayla: As long as those pests are big, blue, and ugly, an' you take care of 'em with your blaster, I'm all in.

Ella: Honestly dude, what is with you and those Kree?

Kayla: NOTHIN'.  They're just terrible.  The worst scum in the galaxy is better than a single one of 'em.

Ella: Are you the worst scum in the galaxy?

Kayla: Nope.  Maybe 'bout third place.  Though if you keep this annoyin' questioning up, I'll slip down to second an' you'll be seein' the wonders of space without a mask.

Ella: Then who’s the worst? 

Kayla: I don't know!  Seriously, boy, it's like ya think you're immortal or somethin'.  I said stop bein' annoyin'!

Ella: I know I ain’t immortal. I’m just curious, and I overheard you telling Kralgin that bein’ annoyin’ is just part of my nature. 

Kayla: I said what I had to say ta get him to leave ya alone!  Not 'cause I care.  But he said was gonna break yer stupid Walk-thing if ya didn't leave him alone, an' I know all yer whinin' would start up again if that thing got broken.  So whatever.

Ella: Well, in that case, thanks Yondu. 

Kayla: Bah.  I don't care.  I thought I explained ta you that I was only doin' it 'cause I don't want no more cryin'?

Ella: No more cryin’. Got that.

Kayla: Yeah, yeah.  I've heard that before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are liking these conversations, please leave comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue the conversation. Things get deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla
> 
> (More references are borrowed from Write_Like_An_American. If you can, go check out their stuff!)

Ella: Yondu, do you have a girlfriend? Or are you gonna get married sometime in the future? If not, is Krags?

Kayla: What the actual heck, boy.  Bein' a Ravager is hard enough without stickin' a wife in there!  I don't know if Krags is crazy enough to get married.  The only Ravager  _ I  _ know of that got hitched was Stakar, my old captain, an' he was plenty crazy.

Ella: Krags is pretty crazy, I wouldn't put it past him. Plus, WHAT! You had a captain! I just always thought you had been in charge of the Ravagers from the beginnin'. I want to get married though,  I'll just have to find the right girl.

Kayla: Everyone's had a captain, boy!  What, you think I sprung into existence wearin' the flame on my chest?  An' listen, the second you find a girl who can beat ya in a push-up contest, I'll approve ya gettin' married, alright?

Ella: No one can beat the mighty Star Lord in a push-up contest. And, well, I did kinda think that.

Kayla: Maybe when you're a captain, you'll remember this.  You don't just get the flame on yer chest instead of yer arm for no reason, boy.  Ya have to fight your way up, have to be tougher'n everyone else, gotta let go of sentiment before it gets ya killed.  You gotta understand what's important to ya and don't let  _ nothin'  _ get in the way of gettin' it.  Ya understand that?  Ya gotta understand that.  Tell me ya do, boy, 'cause otherwise ain't  _ no  _ way you're gonna get ahead in this galaxy.  An' I don't want that for ya.   But not 'cause I care 'bout you!  Just 'cause I don't want a rumor goin' round that I added a wuss to the Ravagers.  Got that?

 

Ella: Ya know, Yondu, if you got married I could have a another mom . . .

Kayla: The heck you want another mom for?  You tell me all the time 'bout how  _ perfect  _ yer Mama was, an' how she always listened to music with ya.  An' I mean  _ all the time.   _ Be grateful yer Mama actually cared 'bout ya!  An' I  _ ain't  _ gettin' married, so get that idea outta yer head.

Ella: I don't want a mom to replace my mom, I just want to have someone who'll care about me and listen to me and hug me when I get hurt . . . * _ sniffling _ * 

Kayla: Aw heck no, don't you get all whiny on me again.  I already bought ya a whole cycle's worth of Gearshift, isn't that enough to keep the cryin' away?

Ella: It can be enough, I guess. Do you ever miss your parents?

Kayla: No.  Don't remember them none anyway. Wouldn't want to if I did.  You gotta learn the galaxy ain't all sunshine an' flowers, boy.  Some people just don't care.  You got lucky havin' yer Mama be as nice as ya keep tellin' me she was.  

Ella: Some people don’t care . . . like Taserface and Horuz? And, yeah, I guess I was pretty lucky. 

Kayla: Sure.  Taserface an' Horuz.  That's what I meant.  

Ella: Yeah, right. 

Kayla: What's that supposed ta mean, Quill?!

Ella: Never mind. 

Kayla: Don't ya "never mind" me!  What did you mean?  

Ella: I thought you meant that you didn’t care about me, but was tryin’ to pin the blame on Taserface and Horuz.

Kayla: That's NOT what I meant.  But I still don't care 'bout you.  Just maybe a lil'.  Or not at all.  Or some.  I DON'T KNOW!  Don't make me do this, boy!

Ella: Yondu, it’s okay to have feelings, that’s what Mama said.

Kayla: I don't have any idea what yer talkin' 'bout, boy.  If by "feelings" ya mean "sentiment", then no, it ain't alright ta have it.  I thought I explained this to ya already.  I don't have none, an' you can't have none neither.  Not if ya wanta survive out here.

Ella: Why is sediment bad? I know  _ you _ say it’ll get ya killed, but is that the real reason?

Kayla: I don't usually correct yer grammar, but it's  _ sentiment.   _ Sediment is dirt.  An' that's not bad.  Sentiment is bad 'cause it makes ya weak.  If ya care too much about silly things, yer open for folks ta take advantage of ya.  An' when you're a Ravager, folks takin' advantage of ya means you get killed.  So sentiment  _ does  _ get ya killed.  That's the real reason.

Ella: Oh, but sediment can kill ya too. 

Kayla: Nah, dirt's good.  Masks the smell of. . . Ravagers.

Ella: You’re weird, Yondu. 

Kayla: Thanks.  Again, I ain't offended.  Yer gonna hafta try harder than that if ya want to offend me. 

Ella: Is that a challenge?

Kayla: If ya interpret it as a challenge, then come on ahead, boy!  But I will be insultin' you back.

Ella: I’m good. No challenge. 

Kayla: Wuss.  

Ella: I ain’t! I’m just smart enough to know when to retreat. 

Kayla: Retreatin's one thing.  But retreatin's for battles where ya can actually get HURT.  Insultin's just a part of life, boy!

Ella: Fine, wuss. 

Kayla: OHO.  OH NO YOU DID NOT.  I ain't squealin' away from a harmless lil' insult battle!  That's YOU. 

Ella: Well, you’re scared to eat me. That’s why I called ya that.

Kayla: I AIN'T SCARED OF NOTHIN'!  'Specially not eatin' yer skinny lil' Terran face.  If I really wanted ta eat ya, YOU'D be the one scared.  An' you should be scared!  I never said I WOULDN'T eat ya.

Ella: Well, I’m alive, ain’t I?

Kayla: For now, I guess ya are.  Only 'cause yer skinny an' can fit into places we can't.  Speakin' of that, I gotta mission for ya.  More jewels need ta be taken, an' yer the only one who can fit!

Ella: Awesome! Where’s the target?

Kayla: Just a Xandarian gem deposit.  They've got the biggest amberdio in the galaxy an' the Collector wants it.  

Ella: Okay, and when you drop it off, can I come? I wanna meet the Collector!

Kayla: Uh. . . no, ya don't.  Yer the only Terran I've seen out here in the galaxy, an' I don't want that loon to get a likin' for you in his creepy glass cages.

Ella: But I wanna come! Horuz and Krags tell me that he’s got a ton of cool stuff that I wanna see!

Kayla: DO YOU WANNA SEE THEM FROM INSIDE A GLASS CAGE?  'Cause I ain't takin' no chances with my Terran!  Yer NOT comin'!

Ella: Oh, SO now I’m your Terran! How long’d it take ya to admit that?

Kayla: What?  Oh, no.  OH. . . Don't pay no attention to that!  I wasn't thinkin'!

Ella: I’m your Terran! I’m your Terran! 

Kayla: Stop it NOW!  Darn it, Quill! I mean that!

Ella: I’m your Terran! I’m your Terran! 

Kayla: Quill, I SWEAR, I'mma throw away yer stinkin' Walkman if ya don't cut that out!

Ella: Alright, alright. I’ll behave. 

Kayla: . . . did ya notice I said Walkman?  Quill?  I said Walkman.  I got it right, Quill.  

Ella: I’m so proud of ya, Yondu.

Kayla: Ha.  You should be.  I ain't gonna do it again.

Ella: Ya know I treasure these once in a while moments. 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, don't go all mushy on me or I won't ever do anythin' you want again.

Ella: What if I want to go kill Kree slavers? Huh?

Kayla: I won't let ya.  Don't need ya to try an' kill 'em off fer me, I'm perfectly capable of doin' it my own darn self, Quill!

Ella: I know that, Yondu. I have a question for you. Are you okay with me going somewhere for two weeks? Can I, Yondu? Please?

Kayla: Ehh, long as ya keep a tracker with ya at all time and don't do no stupid stuff I'm fine with it.  Try ta steal some good stuff.

Ella: What’s the definition of stupid?

Kayla: Tryin' ta stay away.  Yer a Ravager.  So long as ya come back, I don't care whatcha do.  Also, better not get yerself killed.

Ella: I’ll come back, but do ya want me to come back all in one piece?

Kayla: What, like you were considerin' decapitatin' yerself just to prove a point?  Don't try ta make me say stuff I won't say, Quill!

Ella: No, I wasn't goin' ta. I ain't that foolish.

Kayla: An' thas where yer wrong.  I'm seriously considerin' not lettin' ya go on this lil trip if ya can't show me ya can be mildly responsible.

Ella: I can be responsible, Yondu! I really can! Please let me go!

Kayla: Fine.  Fine.  I don't care.  Just bring me some lil trinkets or somethin'.

Ella: Why are ya so obsessed with those things?

Kayla: Stakar, my old cap'n, he let me have one once an' it was the first thing I ever owned fer myself.  But don't you go 'round talkin' 'bout that!

Ella: Understood Yondu. Was Stakar a nice guy? He seems like someone I would like to meet.

Kayla: He was the best captain in the whole Ravager clan.  The bravest, most honest and kind man I ever knew, son.  Don't you dare go spreadin' this around, but yer just like him.  

Ella: Thanks, Yondu. I can’t believe you just complimented me. Thanks. It sounds like he was a great guy. Where is he now?

Kayla: Bah, donchu get a swelled head 'bout it. As far as I'm concerned, I never said that.  An' Stakar?  He's. . . around, I guess.

Ella: So you two don’t talk anymore? I thought ya were friends. 

Kayla: We were.  I was stupid.  Thas all ya gotta know.

Ella: What did ya do that was so bad?

Kayla: What part of "that's all ya gotta know" slipped past yer brain?

Ella: Um, I think all of it.

Kayla: Well, I stick ta what I said.  I ain't tellin' ya what happened, thas between me an' Stakar.  

Ella: Yondu, did it involve a girl?

Kayla: Oh, my freakin' gosh, Quill.  DROP IT.  It's like you don't understand a word I say.  An' I thought I already toldja Stakar was married?

Ella: Well, sometimes I hear what ya say, but I don’t choose to listen to it. It’s a technique Terrans have. Also, I’m back and I ain’t dead. Does that make you happy deep down in your little heart? 

Kayla: Unless this is a Skrull pretendin' ta be you (which I doubt, no Skrull could be as annoyin' as you are) I think it's pretty obvious yer back an' not dead, boy.  

Ella: Really, what gave it away? 

Kayla: Really, Quill?  Really?  I got no words fer this.  How do I answer somethin' so deliberately ridiculous?

Ella: You’ll think of somethin’, I’m sure. 

Kayla: It's nice ta know yer so confident in my thinkin' skills.  It's more than I got fer yours!  Tullk told me that the first thing ya did when ya got back is hide all of Taserface's pants.  WHY.

Ella: Because, now he’s running around the  _ Elector _ trying to find his pants and he doesn’t have pants on! * **_snickering_ ** _ * _

Kayla: Yer jokes are as nonsensical as they are dim-witted.  Now I gotta cover for ya!  

Ella: Have fun! Can I become captain when Taserface kills ya?

Kayla: Thas not funny, boy.  An' Krags would be captain.  Him or Isla.  An' you better kill Taserface back if he kills me, got that!?

Ella: I found it hilariously funny. And why would Kraglin be captain? He’s not strong enough and Isla gets drunk  _ so  _ much, anyone could kill her with no problem.  

Kayla: Well, Krags an' Isla together would be alright.  I already told 'em they're gonna be co-captains if somethin' happens ta me, which NOTHIN' WILL.  

Ella: Don’t jinx yourself, Yondu. 

Kayla: Whassa jinx?  Or is it somethin' else ya MADE UP?

Ella: I DIDN”T MAKE IT UP, YOU STUPID PACE PIRATE! A jinx is when you don’t want something to happen, but when you say that out loud, the thing that you didn’t want to happen, happens.

Kayla: Heheheh, Pace Pirate.  Imma Pace Pirate, huh?  Yer the Pace Pirate's pet Terran then.  

Ella: Really, that’s what aliens do with Terrans? Were ya goin’ to give me to someone for me to be their  _ pet _ ?

Kayla: Yer  _ mine.   _ I ain't gonna give ya to  _ anybody. _

Ella: Then why ain’t I on Terra right now, hanging out with friends and havin’ fun? Why’d you bring me out here into space?

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ella: Yondu, are you there? I swear, if you went off to Knowhere without me, I’ll skin ya alive.

Kayla: Hey boy.  Just got back from Knowhere.  Stole ya a couple week's worth of Gearshift.  Hope ya had fun on the _Elector!_

Ella: An you went with out me?!?!?! Yeah, I had fun undoing the years of discipline you’ve done. 

Kayla: Well, I was GONNA take ya with me, but after that lil comment about how you'd "skin me alive" if I went without ya, I decided ta show ya that I do what I want.

Ella: Like kidnapping innocent kids?

Kayla: Hoo boy.  If you're callin' yerself innocent, you got another think comin', Quill.

Ella: But I am innocent. I’m as innocent as the day is long. 

Kayla: We must be talkin' about different day cycles, then.

Ella: Well . . . name one bad thing that I’ve done. You can’t! see, I’m innocent of everything!

Kayla: Quill. Yer a Ravager.  Ain't none of us innocent of ANYTHIN'.

Ella: Fine, fine, Mr. Killjoy.

Kayla: I COULD be offended ya called me a weird Terran insult, but instead I'm gonna ask you a question.  Are you gonna come get all yer stinkin' candy before the crew asks me why I got a huge bag of Gearshift?  They know I don't eat sweet stuff, they're gonna get suspicious! C'mon, Quill, ya gotta help me out if I get you candy.

Ella: I’ll come get in a coupla days. Five days sounds good, just to let the crew get much suspicious. And you should eat candy, Yondu, it’s good. 

Kayla: Haha, you think yer outsmartin' me, but I'm just gonna chuck it outta the airlock if you don't want it.

Ella: I'm gonna come get it, Yondu. Promise. Just been too busy.

Kayla: Better come fast, boy. . . the airlock door's startin' ta look mighty tempting. . .

Ella: You do an’ I’ll push ya out with the candy. 

Kayla: I'll pull ya out with me an' steal yer mask.

Ella: You’re so mean, Yondu. * **pouting face** * 

Kayla: Yes. . . okay, and?  Wait, was that the whole point?

Ella: Yes. Stealing my mask would mean you would be breaking the Ravager rule. Remember? Steal from everyone, not from each other. 

Kayla: Well, if ya pushed me outta the airlock, you wouldn't BE a Ravager anymore.  So I'd be free ta steal yer mask-thingie.

Ella: Like how Stakar kicked ya out?

Kayla: How. Do. You. Know. About. That.

Ella: Kraglin. Taserface. Both drunk. That’s all I’m gonna say. 

Kayla: You tell no one.  Don't need a blabby Terran spillin' my dirty secrets.  An' I'm gonna have words with Krags an' Taserface.  They. . . they didn't tell ya what for, did they?

Ella: No . . . why?

Kayla: Nothin'.  Don't worry 'bout it..  Or I'll take yer Walkman.

Ella: You sure like keeping secrets, Yondu. 

Kayla: I don't LIKE it.  Wait. . . yeah, I do

Ella: Like the secret of why you kidnapped me? Do you kidnap everyone in the Ravagers?

Kayla: Only whiny Terrans.

Ella: I ain’t whiny! 

Kayla: And I ain't blue.  

Ella: You’re right. You ain’t blue. Instead, you’re a perfect blend of angry, paranoid, annoying, and loud. 

Kayla: Didja miss the sarcasm in "I ain't blue" or are ya just tryin' ta be more annoyin' than ya already are?  

Ella: Don’t know and it might be best for me if I never figure it out.

Kayla: I'm throwin' yer candy away.

Ella: Kiddin’ Yondu. I’m just kiddin’. 

Kayla: Seriously Quill, this is the last time I'm gettin' ya Gearshift if yer not gonna appreciate it.  Pay for yer own candy!

Ella: I’m gonna appreciate it, Yondu. Really. Plus, now I can take my own jobs, so paying for things won’t be a problem. 

Kayla: Well, I actually stole it, but you can still pay me back.

Ella: Do I have to? I actually don’t have any money right now. The last bit was spent on clothes that fit and have the right amount of arm holes. 

Kayla: I got ya a perfectly fine Ravager coat!

Ella: I was talkin’ more about undershirts and pants. Besides, I never  _ asked to have Ravagers leathers slapped on me _ !

Kayla: Of course ya did.  You kept sneakin' into my darn bed is what ya did.  But I figured a kid who could sneak so well deserved ta be a Ravager.  An' you like it!

Ella: Your bed’s a whole lot softer than those things that pass as beds here, in my defense. And I guess I do like bein’ a Ravager, just as long as I don’t have to kill anyone. 

Kayla: I'm guessin' that if a ragin' Bo-Gatian comes at ya, determined to mine yer organs for their musical instrument strings, ya won't feel bad about killin' then.

Ella: Ew, do they really do that? That’s gross on  _ so _ many levels.

Kayla: They REALLY DO THAT.  That's why I'm tryin' to get you to toughen up an' KILL STUFF.

Ella: I’ll only kill bad guys. No one else. Plus, Bo-Gattywhatevers are seriously messed up big time. 

Kayla: Well, what if you had ta kill a not-bad-guy ta save the galaxy?  What then, Quill?  Huh?

Ella: I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. Only if it would safe the galaxy, nothing else

Kayla: Well that's a relief, at least.  Seems like ya don't have no sense of self-preservation, is all I'm sayin'.

Ella: I do to have self-preservation! Whatever that is . . . 

Kayla: My point exactly.  An' by the way, I tried a couple pieces of yer Gearshift.  Tasted nasty..  You'd better hurry.

Ella: Oh, no you didn’t! Yondu!

Kayla: I did.  Wish I didn't.  I don't got a sweet tooth like you, boy.

Ella: That’s true. You got plenty of metal teeth though. 

Kayla: Don't see what that has to do with anythin'.  Besides, you'd have cool metal teeth too if you didn't keep ta that silly Terran habit of " brushin' yer teeth".  Makes ya look like a Nova Corpsman.

Ella: I don’t want metal teeth. Mom taught me that brushing my teeth is a good habit, plus you don’t get bad breath like the rest of the Ravagers. 

Kayla: Ha, bad breath is basically chemical warfare!  It's not a bad thing!

Ella: Well, when you’re knocking out your own team members because of it, I don’t think it’s a good thing

Kayla: Bah, you only think that 'cause yer not used to it.

Ella: Na, I think I’m correct. 

Kayla: You can think yer "correct" all ya like, but I  _ know  _ I'm  _ right. _

  
Kayla: Hey boy, didja get that antibiotic Doc asked ya to steal?  Krags needs it.  Got his hand all mangled tryin' to feed an Orloni.  

Ella: Why was he tryin' ta feed one in the first place? I'm not sure why you let that guy be first mate, Yondu, sometimes it seems like he's got mush for brains. But yeah, I did get it and I'll bring it when I see ya in a couple hours. 

Kayla: He does got mush fer brains.  But yours is mushier

Ella: Is not!

Kayla: Well, hypotheically speakin'.

Ella: Since when did you get hypothetical? 

Kayla: I ain't dumb, Quill!

Ella: You willin’ to bet on that?

Kayla: More willin' than bettin' on whether YOU'RE dumb or not.

Ella: I ain’t dumb, because I didn’t go off tryin’ to feed a Orloni.  

Kayla: Well,  _ I  _ didn't, either!

Ella: Oh, guess you are smart then. Just not as smart as me.

Kayla: Who was the one who hid in the vents of the  _ Elector  _ an' then got freaked out because they were a lil smaller than he thought they were?

Ella: Um, maybe Krags at some point in time?

Kayla: You, boy.  YOU did that.  Made me get in the vent and get ya, too.

Ella: That was funny. Ya could barely squeeze in there and everyone’s faces when you did that was funny too. Ya shoulda seen Taserface laughin’. 

Kayla: I shoulda sent  _ him  _ in after you.

Ella: Then I woulda been dead and you woulda had to haul my dead body outta there.

Kayla: Maybe I wouldn't  _ want  _ ta haul yer body outta there.  Maybe I woulda just left you in there.  Who knows?

Ella: Well, let’s not do an experiment to find out what ya would do. 

Kayla: No, let's DO that!  Go get in the vents an' start screamin'!  Then I won't go get ya, an' I'll save face with the crew!

Ella: Uh, I think not. 

Kayla: I'll take yer Walkman. 

Ella: I bite you if you try that. 

Kayla: Gross, Quill!  For real?!  I'm just tryna get back the respect that YOU cost me!

Ella: Yeah for real. And, what respect? The crew doesn’t have that much to lose. 

Kayla: I'm gettin' real close to tellin' 'em ta eat you an' see how much respect they have for  _ that  _ order.

Ella: You wouldn’t dare. You like me too much for that. 

Kayla: I do NOT like ya.

Ella: Then why do ya keep me around and don’t kill me when I get scared and come to snuggle with you?

Kayla: I'm startin' ta wish I had.  An' you better not do that again, hear?

Ella: Aye, aye, Cap’n * **cheeky smile** * 

Kayla: So you'll get in the vents an' scream bloody murder, then?

Ella: Maybe I’ll get in the vents and put a bomb in the  _ Elector _ ’s engine room. What about that, huh? Besides, I don’t want to scream, I always end up sounding like a little girl. 

Kayla: Heheh, that's true!  Okay, whatever, ya don't have ta get in the vents.  But I'm gonna hafta smack ya on Bridge, then. For show.

Ella: Fine, just don’t hit me too hard. I think I still have a concussion from the last time ya hit me.

Kayla: Ah, suck it up, ya drama queen. It wasn't  _ that  _ hard, an' you more than deserved it.

Ella: What did I even do that deserved it? Other than being a loyal crew member, hardly ever complaining, and always completing ever job ya’ve ever given me?

Kayla: HARDLY EVER COMPLAININ'?  COMPLETIN' EVERY JOB?!  YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN', QUILL!  

Ella: MAYBE I’M NOT, YONDU!!! OR MAYBE YA DON’T UNDERSTAND SARCASM, YOU STUPID SPACE PIRATE!!!!!

Kayla: MAYBE YA NEED TA STOP TALKIN' IN CAPITAL LETTERS!  DIDJA EVER THINK OF THAT?!

Ella: No, but thas how you talk and I was tryin’ to be like you.

Kayla: Oh, ain't that sweet.  Don't be a suck up, boy.  

Ella: Not tryin’ ta be. Just tellin’ the truth. 

Kayla: Well-- I -- Who told--- That's.. . . what did. . . I don't-- Shut up!  I don't need yer sentiment!

Ella: Someone’s gotta look out for ya, Yondu. You’ve told me yourself that the galaxy’s a dangerous place. 

Kayla: Well yeah!  For YOU! 'Cause yer naive an' think everybody's yer friend!  Not for me.  I don't need  _ nothin'  _ from you!

Ella:I DON”T THINK EVERYONE’S MY FRIEND!!!!!! I mean, like, hello, have you seen Taserface chase me all over the  _ Elector _ ? 

Kayla: If you would just kill 'im, that wouldn't be a problem..  

Ella: We have had this conversation SO MANY TIMES, Yondu! I don’t kill aliens. 

Kayla: So you'd kill Terrans?  An' I don't think you could kill Tasie anyway.  Don't worry yer wee lil Terran brain about it.

Ella: YONDU! I would never kill Terrans! And to you, we’re aliens! See my point? 

Kayla:  Heheh, I'm just messin' with you.  That's fun.  You get so riled up..

Ella: Oh, yes, you’re a real comedian.

Kayla: Darn right I am!

Ella: And you’re also a bad person who steals little kids from their homes. 

Kayla: I am a  _ very  _ bad person.  An' I've toldja before, we didn't  _ steal  _ ya, we just picked you up.  

Ella: Picked me up for who?

Kayla: What?  What the heck, boy.  I didn't pick you up for nobody.  You was small an' skinny an' good for thievin', that's all.

Ella: You really need to come up with a new argument, Yondu. That one’s getting’ real old. What I think is that someone wanted to eat me, but you realized my hidden potential and didn’t hand me over to be killed. Am I correct? 

Kayla: Heheh, yeah, thas right.  That's why.  You done figured it out, boy.  Good job.

Ella: Thanks. It didn’t take that much work anyway. You guys left plenty of clues. 

Kayla: Yeah, I'm sure we did.  Was one of 'em Taserface threatenin' ta eat you? 

Ella: Naw, it was  _ ya _ threatening to eat me. 

Kayla:  No, boy, that. . . that ain't how you do Ravager grammar.  If yer puttin' emphasis on the "you", it's "you", not "ya".  Got that?

Ella: Why are you lecturing me on grammar? And, this is random, but do you know my dad? Mom always said he came from the stars and I wanted to know if you had ever run into him. 

Kayla: No.  I don't got the slightest clue who yer daddy is.  Stop askin'.

Ella: I only asked once, Yondu. But are you sure you don’t know him?

Kayla: I'M PRETTY DARN SURE, BOY.

Ella: Okay, okay, no need to yell. You wouldn’t want to hurt your pretty voice, then not be able to whistle.

Kayla: Ha, if yellin' at you every day doesn't ruin my voice, nothin' will.

Ella: You don’t yell at me every day. Sometimes you yell at Krags or Doc or  _ Brad _ or Tullk . . . 

Kayla: Naw, I never yell at Doc.  He might skimp on the pain meds next time.

Ella: Yeah, good idea. I’ll remember it.

Kayla: Yeah, sure you will.  Not like yer the most forgetful lil Terran in the galaxy.

Ella: I’m not forgetful! Name one thing I’ve forgotten that was important! 

Kayla: The rendevous point!

Ella: Yeah, which one? 

Kayla: Proves my point, Quill.

Ella: Oh, now I see. 

Kayla: Do you  _ really  _ see?  I doubt that.

Ella: Yes, I do see because I’ll remember to show up to the next rendezvous point.

Kayla: Yeah, alright Quill.  As long as you admit I'm right about everything, I don't care.

Ella: You aren’t right about everything! 

Kayla: Most things, then.

Ella: Give me three examples. 

Kayla: How about the three times I said "You're gonna be late to the rendevous point" an' you said "No, I won't, Yondu, you're wrong!" 

Ella: Those don’t count! Besides, when did I ever say that? 

Kayla: Boy, I don't have time for this.  Listen, if yer not gonna own up to your mistakes, that's great.  Ravagers don't do that.  But can you stop arguing 'bout silly stuff like this?

Ella: Fine, let’s argue about something else then. Like how I want to go home but you won’t let me!

Kayla: WHY the HECK do you want to go back to Terra?!  ISN'T IT BORING THERE?  You're a Ravager now?

Ella: Because it’s my home, Yondu! Wouldn’t you want to go home? 

Kayla: I feel like we've had this conversation before, Quill.  An' it ended with you cryin'.  I ain't gettin' you Gearshift again, I'm just gonna tape yer mouth shut.

Ella: Why would you want to tape my mouth shut. Huh? That’s just mean. And I ain’t gonna cry this time either. 

Kayla: That's good.  You better not cry.  And I carry tape AT ALL TIMES, so be prepared for it.

Ella: What pocket do you carry it in? 

Kayla: Next to the arrow so no annoyin' Terrans can steal it.

Ella: Oh, good point. Plus, how on Earth did you know I was gonna try an’ steal it?

Kayla: It's in yer blood, boy.

Ella: Stealing’s in my blood! Wow . . . I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

Kayla: You got some real dishonest stuff in that blood of yers, Quill.  But you keep not lettin' it out.  I almost wish ya would.

Ella: I hope not. Mom wouldn’t approve of stealing. Plus, how do you know I’m dishonest? What if I’m really just a sweet, mistreated little kid?

Kayla: _ I can smell it.   _ It smells real good.

Ella: No you can’t smell it! That’s weird. 

Kayla: How do ya know I can't?  I might be able to!  

Ella: I don’t think that’s a talent your species has.

Kayla: I think _I_ would know better than _you._ But. . . yeah, we ain't got that talent.

Ella: Is controlling an arrow by whistling a talent your species has?

Kayla:  _ Obviously. _

Ella: Cool!

Kayla: Uh.. . . cool?  I don't get it. . . 

Ella: It means something’s awesome. 

Kayla: Well then, you were right ta apply it to me!

Ella: I guess . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start out normal, but Quill. . . Quill can't manage to stay out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Yondu, can you get married so I can have a sibling, because I think a little, blue baby brother would be so cute!

Kayla: _ No.   _ 'Sides, there ain't any Centaurians left 'cept me, and I ain't marrying a Kree, so yer chances of gettin' a blue brat are about nil.

Ella: Aw, nuts. I really wanted a sibling, ‘cause Krags doesn’t count. An’ I knew it! I knew you was a Centaurian! You said you weren’t but you were! So where’d your fin go?

Kayla: What?!  When didja get the idea that I said I ain't a Centaurian?  What didja think I was, a  _ Kree? _

Ella: Um, maybe. You look like one. 

Kayla: ARE YOU FREAKIN' MAD?  YOU DON'T GET YER WALKMAN FER A MONTH! 

Ella: No fair Yondu! All I did was insult you! An’  _ you _ told me I should do more of that. An’ besides, you’ll never find where I hid it.

Kayla: Maybe I should recruit Tasie ta find it for me?  Huh?  Unless you apologize!  An' I KNOW Ravagers don't apologize, but yer gonna anyway!

Ella: Don’t tell Taserface to! He’ll beat me up!

Kayla: I ain't hearin' an apology. . .?

Ella: Probably not, Cap’n. 

Kayla: I think yer misunderstandin'.  You apologize or Taserface's comin' after ya.

Ella: Fine, I’m sorry, Yondu that I called you a Kree. Happy? 

Kayla: Yeah, actually, I am.  Real happy.  I ain't gonna say thanks, though, 'cause ya shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Ella: Well, that shall be my first and only mistake. 

Kayla: Oh my GOSH, don't tell me we're doing this again!  "Your only mistake", yeah right.

Ella: Yes, it’s true. And just a small question Yondu, are you sure you have all your little trinkets? 

Kayla: . . . I had better, boy.  

Ella: Okay * **_sneaky grin_ ** _ *  _ I was just checkin’. 

Kayla: If even  _ one  _ is missing. . .  

Ella: All I have to say was it was a dare made by Half-Nut. 

Kayla: Half-Nut is gonna be missin' a few important organs if you took even a single one of 'em!  An' you!  Yer not gonna have-- yer-- yer somethin' that ya like!  

Ella: I put it back, Yondu! I swear! 

Kayla: Ha.  Well, prove it.  What was it that ya took?

Ella: One of the little glass ones, I don’t remember what it looks like. It was yellow, though. 

Kayla: OH, you better have put it back!  Thas my lucky one!   

Ella: I did! I did! What, did ya think I was stupid enough to keep it? 

Kayla: Ha, you know my opinions on yer stupidity.

Ella: Yep, you voice them loud an’ clear. 

Kayla: An' yet they continually seem ta fly over yer head.

Ella: I only listen when I want to, an’ you know that. 

Kayla: Well, gosh, isn't it silly of _me_ ta expect you to listen to yer captain!

Ella: Well, you know me. 

Kayla: Do I?  Sometimes ya got me wonderin', Quill.

Ella: Well, you know I come from Terra, like Gearshift but hate food that glows, you know my mom died, so yeah, I’d say you know me pretty well. Oh, I almost forgot, you also know why you picked me up, an’ that’s a bonus because I don’t know that. 

Kayla: Yeah, ya do know that!  You were a skinny lil Terran who was too whiny ta eat, so we slapped some leathers on ya and made ya a Ravager!

Ella: Why me though? There are thousands of other kids ya coulda chosen. Why me?

Kayla: Ehh. . . you was out in a field?

Ella: Then why were ya so close to Terra if you don’t normally go by there? 

Kayla: We wanted a snack!  Alright?  Terrans are good-tasting.  

Ella: Who’s we? 

Kayla: The crew...  You should know, Horuz tells me you kicked him again for sprinkling pepper in his hair.

Ella: Well, he shoulda learned by now. 

Kayla: You should have learned not to ask questions!

Ella: Then I would never learn anything! An’ asking questions is a good thing. 

Kayla: Not for you!  At least, not when you ask nosy questions 'bout where you come from.

Ella: Whatta mean, where I come from? I came from Terra, I thought ya knew that.

Kayla: . . .Yeah.  You did.  My mistake.

Ella: Yondu, is there something you need to tell me? 

Kayla: Ha!  If I need ta tell you somethin', I'll beat it into ya.  

Ella: Like don’t shoot people from behind or don’t steer into asteroids in order to make your captain sick? 

Kayla: If you steer into an asteroid, you'll be  _ dead. _

Ella: Well, I got close enough to scare you, ya shoulda seen your face! It was one of the best things I’ve ever seen!

Kayla: Hehe, darn right my lovely mug is the best thing you've ever seen.  Pretty as an angel, that's me.

Ella: You are not, Yondu. You aren’t even close. 

Kayla: Oh, shut up, you know I'm beautiful.

Ella: But I’m better, ‘cause I got hair. 

Kayla: Hair is gross.

Ella: No it’s not! Well, when you get lice, yes, then it is. 

Kayla: Ha, ya see why I make ya take a delousin' bath every cycle?

Ella: That makes sense now. Just as long as none of the crew gives me a haircut. 

Kayla: What with yer scraggly head, I wouldn't stop 'em.

Ella: I like my hair the way it is. 

Kayla: Yeah, I know YOU do.  

Ella: Is it offending someone? 

Kayla: It's offending everyone!  Seriously boy, we're Ravagers, so we're a lil relaxed 'bout personal appearances, but yer hair is outta control.

Ella: Fine, I’ll just wear my mask all the time. Then you won’t have to see my hair. 

Kayla: Your hair sticks out of your mask!

Ella: Oh, right, I forgot that.

Kayla: As per usual.

Ella: Hey! I remember important things, like how to pilot the _Milano_ and what your name is. 

Kayla: Oh yeah, I'm real proud of ya for that incredible achievement. 

Ella: Do you  _ want  _ me to forget your name? 

Kayla: Well. . . I wouldn't be exactly surprised. . .

Ella: I wouldn’t forget you, I’ve got the permanent bruises to remember. 

Kayla: Bruises aren't permanent, boy!  It's not hard to believe you hadn't finished school when we picked you up.

Ella: Well, it sure feels like they’re gonna be there forever and I wasn’t even close to finishing school. I had, like, ten more years to go!

Kayla: Well there ya go, I saved ya from school.  An' no, they ain't gonna be there forever, stupid.

Ella: But what if they’re there for years and hurt every time I move?

Kayla:They.  Are.  Not.  Going.  To.  Stay.  More.  Than.  A.  Couple.  Days

Ella: Okay, okay, sheesh, no need to yell. 

Kayla: This is a communicator.  I ain't yellin'.  

Ella: But ya wanted too.

Kayla: Yeah, I did!  It's alright, I'll make up for it by yellin' at you today on Bridge.

Ella: Yelling at me about what? I haven’t done anythin’ wrong. 

Kayla: No, but I bet you will have by the time I yell at ya.

Ella: Well, this is more funny than bad, but when Kraglin was cursing at himself, I turned on the comm so the rookies thought he was cussin’ them out and they crashed into several nearby planets. 

Kayla: WHAT planet?  Were there Nova Corps in the area?  We could be lookin' at all 14 of 'em gettin' taken into custody if there were!  Gosh darn it, Quill.

Ella: There mighta been Nova Corps there. I didn’t stick around to find out.

Kayla: Well, for the love of-- Go get yer stuff!  We gotta go save 'em, I guess!

Ella: I ain’t comin’! 

Kayla: Yes, you ARE.  No arguin'.  You got 'em into this mess, yer gonna get 'em out.  Those were good recruits!  An' I ain't losin' Krags!

Ella: I wouldn’t mind losing Krags, it would be kinda nice.

Kayla: NO.  Just. . . no.  Get yer stuff and GET IN THE  _ MILANO.   _ We're gettin' him back.  NOW.

Ella: Fine, but can’t we take the  _ Warbird  _ instead? 

Kayla: Your mistake, your ship, Quill.  

Ella: Sheesh, Yondu, it wasn’t my mistake, it was a prank an’, besides, now everyone’s all safe and sound and no one was caught by Nova. It was one of our few good missions. 

Kayla: They're only safe an' sound 'cause we went an' got 'em off that planet before the Nova could get there!  I'm not sayin' yer pranks are bad, but if you'da been responsible for Kraglin an' all those rookies gettin' put in the Kyln, then. . . I'm not sure what woulda happened, Quill, but it wouldn't be funny anymore, would it?!

Ella: I guess it wouldn’t be . . . 

Kayla: Alright, alright, boy.  It was just a prank, I guess.  Just don't. . . don't do stuff that could end up bad like that again, got it?

Ella: So I should remove the fire-powder from Oblo’s soup or can I blame it on Taserface? 

Kayla: . . . Blame it on Taserface.

Ella: Good idea, even though I came up with it. 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, real good idea.  Go on ahead, just don't get caught, alright?

Ella: Would you believe me if I said I was hiding in the engine room to save my life? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill says a bad word. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Hey, Yondu, I know I’m probably still in trouble over the whole Kree thing and I hid Oblo and Tullk’s blasters  _ and _ filled all of Taserface’s ship’s gears and engines with lard, but can I have a new mission? I’m bored!

Kayla: Yeah, of course!  Just the thing I need the crew seein', me givin' you a job after all the trouble yer causin' lately!  No way, Quill.  Not 'til ya give Tullk his blaster back, at least.  An'  _ where in the name o' Thanos  _ didja get all that lard?!

Ella: I already gave Tullk his blaster back ‘cause he was draggin’ me towards the airlock an’ he wasn’t stopping. And for the lard question, I been saving and steeling it for over two months.

Kayla: "Steeling it".  Hehe.  You'd think a Ravager would know how ta spell "steal", huh?

Ella: Well  _ someone _ took me from my home before I got a proper education an’ then never taught me anything. So I guess it’s fine that I don’t know how to spell.

Kayla: Well, of course, but it's still funny, right?  At least ta me.

Ella: Only to you. Besides, I doubt you can even spell your name!

Kayla: _ Sigh. . .  _

Ella: Am I annoying you, Captain?

Kayla: Yes, you are!  How long did it take ya to figure that out?  

Ella: Not that long, but it took lots of hints. 

Kayla: Whatever, boy.  You can have shore leave at the next planet we stop at, as long as ya don't catch no more Xandarian flu.  

Ella: Well, actually I  was gonna ask you about that. Tomorrow, I’m goin’ with Tullk and Isla to some remote planet with a job and I probably won’t be able to contact you while I’m there, so I guess that’ll kinda count as shore leave. And I think I’ve built an immunity to Xandarian flu. 

Kayla: Are-- are ya really?  With Isla an' Tullk?  An' you just decided to go without askin'?

Ella: Yeah, I was gonna ask ya. I really was. 

Kayla: But-- but-- how long you gonna be gone, boy?  An' why didn't Isla or Tullk ask me first?

Ella: Don’t worry, Yondu. I’m only gonna be gone for most of the day, I’ll come back. And I told them that you’d be fine with me going so they didn’t see a need to ask you. 

Kayla: I'm not worryin'!  I'm just mad that you went over my head!  Which you shouldn't have done!

Ella: Okay, I won’t do it again. An’ I’m leaving with Tullk and Isla now, I remembered to bring my blaster and six knives. I’ll contact ya when we get back!

Kayla: Good.  An' you  _ better  _ contact me the  _ second  _ ya get back, hear?  An' don't go annoyin' Isla!  

Ella: I’M BACK!!! It went well, we got the weapon we were there for, an’ if you see Tullk with Doc, no matter what he tells you, it wasn’t my fault. 

Kayla: Oh, yeah, I'm sure it wasn't.  Tell Isla ta meet me on Bridge, I gotta talk to her 'bout the weapon.  And if ya see Krags, tell 'im he owes me twenty units 'cause I won the bet!

Ella: I’ll tell Isla an’ what bet are ya talkin’ about? 

Kayla: The bet you'd get one of 'em injured on yer lil pleasure trip.  Can't say I'm surprised it was Tullk, Isla wouldn't have let ya get within three feet of her if you were gonna mess somethin' up.

Ella: It wasn’t really  _ my _ fault that Tullk left the safety on his blaster off. And for your information, I did get within three feet of Isla. She let me hug her as part of our disguise. 

Kayla: Gross!  Tell her to take a shower!  

Ella: You’re hilarious, but I guess that means you need to shower too.

Kayla: Um, no.  Why?  You never hugged ME.

Ella: But I have snuggled you. 

Kayla: That is a bad word, Quill.  Don't say "snuggled".  

Ella: Snuggled! Snuggled! Yondu likes to snuggle!

Kayla: What did we say about singing, Quill?  What?!

Ella: That I have a voice like an angel an’ everyone loves to listen. 

Kayla: Not when yer singin' about  _ snuggles.  *Shudder* _

Ella: * **_loud laughing_ ** _ *  _ You just said a bad word. 

Kayla: I'm gonna say a whole lot more if you don't cut out on the annoyin'.

Ella: What? Annoying? Me? I’m afraid, sir, that you have got the wrong person, I’m sorry. 

Kayla: Well, you got  _ one  _ thing right in that:  Callin' me "sir".

Ella: Well, it’s better than snuggles, right?

Kayla: Ugh, don't say that again.  An' no, that's not an invitation ta sing it over an' over.  I'll steal somethin' of yers if you do that again.

Ella: Is it an invitation for if I get scared again?

Kayla: . . . what?

Ella: Ya know, if I get scared an’ need someone to hug?

Kayla: . . .Oh.   No!  NO!  NO, that is NOT okay.  Got that?

Ella: What’s that you said? It sounds like you said it was totally okay. Got that. 

Kayla: I'm done with yer stupidity, Quill. I'm goin' ta do the ship's expenses.

Ella: Okay, let me know if you need help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you are liking these conversations!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill gets into trouble. . . AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Yondu, I was walking around Knowhere earlier and I meet some people that said they were Ravagers too. I didn’t believe them because they were wearing navy instead of red. Were they actually Ravagers?

Kayla: You were just walkin' around Knowhere?  Without me or any of the crew?  An' you just  _ happened  _ ta stumble on another Ravager faction?  Yer lucky ya got out alive, boy!  

Ella: Yeah, I was just walking around. I’m surprised you didn’t notice that the  _ Milano  _ was gone, and I brought my blasters. The Ravagers were really nice though. One of them looked like he was made outta all ice and there was a girl and one of them was really, really big and strong. They asked me some questions too. 

Kayla: Oh. . . crap.  What questions?  Didja tell 'em where we docked the  _ Elector?   _ An'. . . you didn't tell 'em 'bout me, did you?

Ella: No, I told them that the mighty Star-Lord doesn’t talk to weird strangers that are asking nosey questions. They were asking about you, though, but I was a good Ravager and didn’t tell them anything. Well, nuthin’ except for you’re really annoyin’ sometimes and really stubborn. 

Kayla: And. . . what did they say 'bout that?  An' how did you get away?

Ella: They let me go. The ice guy said to tell you hi. I don’t think he meant it though ‘cause he laughed after he said that. They also laughed after I told them about you. The big guy said “Somethings never change.” Who were those people, Yondu? An’ how’d they know you?  

Kayla: Well. . .  well, they're just self-centered, snobbish an' high-an'-mighty jerks I used ta hang around with.  'Specially that ice guy.  Thought he was so much better than everyone else.  Ha!  I'm way past all of 'em.  But. . . um. . . ya didn't see a sort of, I don't know, older guy with, like, orange power tubes on his shoulders? Not that it matters if ya did.

Ella: Yeah, I talked to him for a coupla minutes. He was nice an’ bought me something to drink. I didn’t like that ice guy after he laughed at you, so I kicked him in a very uncomfortable spot. The older guy laughed at that. 

Ella: Who was he?

Kayla: He's no one.  No one that I care about.  

Ella: Then why’d ya ask about him?

Kayla: I didn't!  

Ella: Yes, you did. You asked if I saw him so that counts as askin’ about him.

Kayla: No!  No, it doesn't.  I was just wondering some random stuff.  An' if I WAS askin' about him, I don't care 'bout him anyway.  Got that?

Ella: * **_huge gasp_ ** _ *  _ Yondu, did I just meet Stakar? 

Kayla: NO!

Ella: Whatever you say, Yondu. 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, it IS whatever I say.  So you better not go wandering off again!  Understand?!

Ella: What if I have to run for my life from Brad?

Kayla: Then you better not run far!

Ella: How does a coupla galaxies away sound?

Kayla: Ehh, long as ya don't run into no navy-suited Ravagers again.

Ella: I might try to, they were a mite nicer than you guys. 

Kayla: Bah, goody-two shoes, the lot of 'em.

Ella: I thought they were nice, well, at least that older guy, which I know now is Stakar. 

Kayla: NO, HE AIN'T STAKAR!  

Ella: In order to settle this, how about next time I see him, I’ll ask what his name is? I think he’s still on Knowhere, I might be able to fine him. 

Kayla: You ain't goin' to Knowhere again for a long time, boy.

Ella: You just said that, ‘cause you’re scared about what I might find out. 

Kayla: No, I said that 'cause you done run off without supervision an' talked to strangers.  You coulda gotten kidnapped an' used as a bargaining chip, Quill!

Ella: A bargaining chip for what? I’m not that special. 

Kayla: No, yer not.  But someone might  _ think  _ you were.

Ella: Like who? Stakar? 

Kayla: No!  

Ella: Who then? You? 

Kayla: No! 

Ella: Is that all you know how to say?

Kayla: . . . no?  No, boy, it ain't!  But yer annoyin' questions deserve a "no"!

Ella: Fine, fine, but one last question? Yondu, do you care about anyone? 

Kayla: . . . No!  Of course not!

Ella: Then why do you keep rescuin’ me? Not that I’m complaining about that or anything . . .

Kayla: Cause. . . cause yer  _ my  _ Terran, an' I have ta rescue you from yer stupidity.  Not 'cause I care 'bout you at all!

Ella: I think you DO care about me ‘cause this is the second time ya called me your Terran. 

Kayla: No!  No, I DON'T.  Yer just my Terran, what's wrong with sayin' that?

Ella: Why do I have to be YOUR Terran? Why can’t I be Kraglin’s Terran or Doc’s Terran? 

Kayla: Ha, do ya WANT ta be Kraglin's Terran?  Ya can if ya want!  Just don't come whinin' ta me when yer all beat up.

Ella: I could beat him. * **_muttering_ ** _ *  _ In a coupla years . . .

Kayla: Yeah. . . maybe three. . . or ten. . . or fifty. . .

Ella: Let’s go with three. Besides, he taught me some cool stuff, like how to hack into Nova communications, or how to kill someone six different ways with a knife, though I wasn’t so keen on the last one. 

Kayla: Yeah, well, ya should have been.  It's useful, unlike yer ridiculous song-singin'.

Ella: Singing is helpful and it’s not ridiculous. 

Kayla: Helpful????? How so??  Explain?

Ella: Um, well . . . it could be a distraction? 

Kayla: Yeah, but it definitely IS a distraction to all the people you sing loudly around all the time, Quill.  

Ella: When have I ever distracted you?

Kayla: Uh, lots of times!  An' don't think it's funny, neither, we almost got killed.

Ella: Oh, yeah, wasn’t that the time I almost got us arrested? Or was it the time we crashed on that planet of carnivorous plants?

Kayla: Yes.  Both.  

Ella: Or the time I crashed the  _ Milano  _ into a Nova convoy or the time I played my music too loud and woke Taserface up? Or the time I got arrested? 

Kayla: YES.  ALL OF THOSE TIMES, QUILL.

Ella: I could keep going . . .

Kayla: Would it make ya not do that stuff anymore?

Ella: Don’t know, but you learn from your mistakes, right? 

Kayla: Well, I don't know, Quill, DO you?

Ella: Sometimes. Like I learned that calling Kraglin a sissy-faced wimp is not the best idea ever. 

Kayla: _ What  _ did I say 'bout callin' Hraxians wimps?  Gosh, boy.

Ella: Only call ‘em wimps if you have a primed blaster and escape route ready? 

Kayla: Uh. . . yeah, basically.

Ella: So are ya giving me perission to do that?

Kayla: Quill. . . _do_ you have primed blaster an' escape route ready?

Ella: I didn’t an’ got my nose busted.

Kayla: I ain't sorry for ya.

Ella: Ya should be. It’s gonna mess up my good looks. 

Kayla: Heh, yer gonna look like Krags if you don't go to Doc real quick!

Ella: I already saw Doc and he said I have nothing to worry about. Scared me though. 

Kayla: Yer pretty face is gonna be plenty messed up by the time yer a full-grown Ravager if ya keep antagonizin' everyone who can beat ya up.

Ella: Once I get old enough, I won’t have to worry about being beat up because then I can beat up whoever tries to beat  _ me _ up. 

Kayla: Yeah, but before that. . . like now..  When yer just a wee lil half-grown Terran.

Ella: I’ve got a gun. That’s gotta count for somethin’, right? 

Kayla: A gun didn't stop Kraglin punchin' yer face in, did it?

Ella: * **mumbling** * He’s visiting Doc right now getting a blaster wound in his arm treated.

Kayla: Yeah, but did that stop 'im?  You still got a punched nose, didn't ya?

Ella: Yeah, good point. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Kayla: For the love of-- QUILL!  PETER JASON QUILL!  ANSWER YER DARN COMM!  

Ella: What! What’s wrong? Why’d ya use my full name?! 

Kayla:  NO!  You do  _ not  _ just get to skedaddle off an' do whatever it is you were doin' for three cycles an' not answer  _ any  _ sort of communication an' then say "What" like ya didn't do anythin' wrong!

Ella: Did I do somethin’ wrong? 

Kayla: "Did I do somethin'" YES YOU DARN WELL DID!  

Ella: Does this have to do with the little problem with the Collector?

Kayla: ARE YOU TELLIN' ME YA DIDN'T ANSWER YER COMM BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYIN' TA GET TO THE COLLECTOR AFTER I TOLD YA NOT TO?  

Ella: I was curious! 

Kayla: No.  No, you've gotta be kiddin' me, right?  You didn't!  You didn't go-- QUILL!  

Ella: And did you know your comm comes through really clear in a glass cage? I can hear you amazingly well!

Kayla: I'm gonna chop you up into pieces an' feed you to the crew bit by bit!   

Ella: Kidding, Yondu, just kidding. 

Kayla: You better be.  I swear, you took fifteen years off my lifespan. 

Ella: I’m serious! JUST KIDDING! CALM DOWN! Yeesh, you never let me have any fun . . . 

Kayla: *Splutter* How is not answerin' yer comm fun?!

Ella: Well, I was actually on Xander for those three cycles tryin’ to talk my way out of a Nova prison. It didn’t work, I had to escape, and forgot to contact you.

Kayla: Why wouldn't you just comm us an' ask for help?  Or not get captured at all!

Ella: If I asked you for help, you woulda probably told me to get outta there by myself. An’ I can’t help getting captured. It just seems to happen to me! 

Kayla: No!  No, I wouldn't!  Probably.  Not unless you were REALLY dumb in gettin' yerself captured.

Ella: One a scale of one to twenty, how do you want me to rate this mission? 

Kayla: Isn't that  _ your  _ decision?

Ella: I’ll give it a fifteen. Maybe sixteen.

Kayla:  Wait, so it was good?

Ella: Not really, but it went better than other I’ve had. Like the one where I ended up unconscious in an alley on Knowhere with all my units stolen. That was a bad one. 

Kayla: I need to stop lettin' you take missions.

Ella: At least I’m not dead. Right? I could be dead! Besides, I bet Krags gets into weirder situations.

Kayla: Yeah, you COULD be dead, an' that's why yer stayin' on the ship for a month.  No missions.

Ella: Awwww, Yondu. Really? 

Kayla: Yeah.  Really.  Should've answered yer comm.  

Ella: Well, what if I don’t wanna because you’re all being annoying space pirates? 

Kayla: Quill.  The only "annoyin' space pirate" out there is YOU.

Ella: And you and Krags and Taserface and Oblo and Tullk and Isla and Stakar. 

Kayla: Are you just listin' all the crew?  Isla ain't annoyin'.  An' you don't know Stakar!  

Ella: Yes, I’m listing the crew ‘cause they’re annoying. And I bet STakar was annoyin’ sometimes ‘cause everyone is at some point. 

Kayla: Wwwwell . . . yer not  _ wrong. . . _

Ella: Was he annoyin’? I bet even if he was, he was still a good guy. 

Kayla: Oh, oh yeah, he was. He was annoyin'.  Ha.  

Ella: Then I guess you’re just like him then. 

Kayla: No!  No, I'm not!

Ella: Why not? 

Kayla: Never mind!  Gosh!  You turn everythin' into an existential discussion!  

Ella: It’s funny to do that. 

Kayla: You know what's funny? Stealin' yer troll doll.  

Ella: Hey! Don’t tell me you really did that! 

Kayla: Did I? Or didn't I?  Maybe I did, 'cause you were annoyin' an' made me worry 'bout you.  

Ella: Awww, you were worried? 

Kayla: I was worried. . . that you went an' did somethin' I told ya not to an' made me look like I can't control ya in front of the crew!

Ella: But I can disobey or run away, so that is still being uncontrollable. Besides, no one can control Star-Lord!

Kayla: I can control Star-Lord.  You do what I say or I eat ya.

Ella: What if you tell me to stop talkin’ for two years? 

Kayla: Well, I wouldn't DO that, but. . . yeah.

Ella: Oh. Yondu, I have a tiny question. How much trouble do ya get into if you call a Nova officer a really, really bad name?

Kayla: If they don't catch ya, none.

Ella: Thanks. What do you do if they caught ya? 

Kayla: Flash 'em big baby eyes an' hope ya don't get thrown in the Kyln.

Ella: Good advice. I’ll have to try it, cause right now I told the officer that I needed to call my lawyer or whatever passes for a lawyer here, so that time’s up. Um, Yondu, can you come get me? Please! I don’t wanna end up in the Kyln, I’ll be killed in there!

Kayla: Well. . . crap.  Boy, ya do realize that this means startin' a full-on rescue mission. Okay, okay!  Geez, Quill.  We'll come getcha.  Just stall till we get there, alright?

Ella: Not like I’m gonna be goin’ anywhere, but okay. Sorry about it.

Kayla: Yer gonna pay me back for the supplies we use ta break into Nova headquarters an' get ya out, got that?

Ella: Fine, fine, just get me outta here! My trial’s in two hours! 

Kayla: Remember to plead "not guilty" until we get there!  An' stall!  Tell 'em 'bout yer mama!

Ella: That might work. They always fall for a sob story. BUT HURRY UP!!!!

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, I'm hurryin'.  It's yer own dang fault, ya know.  

Ella: I know, I know, an’ did ya think I was gonna plead guilty? Cause that’s a crazy idea.

Kayla: With you, I wasn't sure.  We're almost there.  How's the stallin' comin'?

Ella: Great, I think everyone’s almost in tears. 

Kayla: Well, if they're stupid enough to leave you yer comm, then I don't feel too sorry for 'em.  Hang on.  We're gonna break through the ceiling.  Cover yer head.

Ella: Got it. Though if you purposely drop anythin’ on me, I’ll take somethin’ of yours.  

Kayla: I would  _ think  _ that you would be more grateful that we basically just saved yer life, Quill!

Ella: Right, thanks ya for rescuing me from certain death. I am forever in your debt. * **_mumbling under breath_ ** _ *  _ Not like I already was. 

Kayla: Ha, it wouldn't have been death.  Just the Kyln.  An' yeah, you'd be forever scarred from bein' in there for however many years they sentenced ya to, but it would be a heck of a lot better than death.

Ella: Thank you for the very reassuring words. I’m pretty scarred already. Seein’ ya kill people with that arrow of yours is the reason why. 

Kayla: If I don't kill people with this arrow, yer gonna be  _ physically  _ scarred.  An' pardon me if I'm a wee bit more worried about those than whatever  _ emotional  _ scars yer gettin' from watchin' me protect ya!

Ella: Good point. I’m glad you’re protectin’ me, though I think I can take care of myself. 

Kayla: Yeah, you were singin' a different tune when we had ta come an' rescue you.

Ella: Well, I can  _ almost _ always take care of myself. 

Kayla: Well, if yer so sure of that, why don't we leave ya to "take care of yerself" next time ya get yerself captured?

Ella: I said  _ almost _ , Yondu. Did ya miss that word? 

Kayla: Maybe I chose ta miss it cause of all the trouble you've been causin' lately, Quill.

Ella: I haven’t been causin’  _ that  _ much trouble. 

Kayla: Quill.  Ya disappeared for three days, didn't answer yer comm, pretended to have been captured by the Collector, an' got yerself actually captured by the Nova an' made us come an' rescue you.  I think thas plenty of trouble.

Ella: I could cause more . . . 

Kayla: I won't rescue ya this time.

Ella: That’s okay. I’m Star-Lord. I can get myself outta trouble. 

Kayla: Yyyyyyeah. . . who'm I kiddin', yer gonna get yer dumb self knee-deep in crap again an' I'm gonna have to save ya.  

Ella: Yeah, I’m gonna be in trouble once you see the  _ War— _ never mind, forget I said anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Ella: Yondu, could I have a pet? I promise I’ll take care of it an’ feed it an’ clean up after it.

Kayla: Wh-- what?  What?   _ What?   _ A  _ pet?   _ What the ever-lovin' Orloni are ya blabberin' about now?

Ella: A pet. Ya know, like an animal I can take care of an’ love?

Kayla: So . . . ya want to go an' kidnap a planet-bound baby an' raise it?

Ella: No, no, no, that’s not how you get a pet an’ I said an animal. An  _ animal _ , Yondu!

Kayla: But. . . I don't get it? What is the point?

Ella: It’ll teach me responsibility. 

Kayla: Like yer not already learnin' that.  Come on!  Yer a Ravager! 

Ella: But I want a pet! Come on, Yondu! Please? 

Kayla: Well, for the love of-- What kind of pet?  

Ella: Something that’s soft and kind, like a dog.

Kayla: I don't. . .  _ why? _

Ella: Because I want one an’ Mom liked pets, but we never got to have one. 

Kayla: Oh, yeah, thas a good reason.  Ya want one.  Why can't you just cuddle an Orloni or somethin', they're all over the ship.

Ella: The Orloni aren’t cure or nice, ‘cause one bit me when I tried to get some food last night. 

Kayla: Well whadda ya want from me, Quill!?

Ella: Some kindness in the form of a pet. 

Kayla: Bleh.  What. . . what kinda pet?

Ella: I don’t know what’s out here, I’m from Terra, for goodness sake!

Kayla: Well, if ya can't give me an idea, I don't see any reason to drop everythin' an' find ya somethin'.  Ya don't even know what ya want!

Ella: Well, maybe I can find somethin’ if I come with you an’ Doc to Knowhere in four days. 

Kayla: Hey, didn't we already establish that you ain't leavin' the ship for a month?

Ella: Please, Yondu, please? I promise I’ll stay with ya an’ won’t run off or do anythin’ crazy. 

Kayla: But it's KNOWHERE.  You ran off by yerself last time an' talked to another Ravager faction in Knowhere!  I can't trust ya.

Ella: But this time you’ll be with me and can keep an eye on me. Please, Yondu?

Kayla: I was with you last time!  You snuck away!

Ella: Heh, heh, I was hoping you’d over look that little detail, besides, Doc will be there too. Double security, I won’t be able to go anywhere. 

Kayla: Hmmm. . . maybe if I handcuff ya to Doc. . . or somethin'. . . I don't know, I'll think 'bout it.

Ella: Please, please, please,  _ please _ , let me go! I really want to come, though I wouldn’t like bein’ handcuffed to Doc. He always smells like disinfectant. 

Kayla: Gosh, Quill, beggin' ain't gonna getcha anything!  Ya gotta make a deal or somethin'.  How many times do I hafta go over this?

Ella: Alright. * **_deep breath_ ** _ *  _ How about I don’t do any mission for two months and stay on the  _ Elector  _ that whole time. Deal?

Kayla: Wow, yer willin' ta do  _ that  _ fer a week on Knowhere?

Ella: Yeah. 

Kayla: Well. . . alright.  You can go, I guess.  But if I see ya leave my sight fer ONE SECOND. . .

Ella: Thanks a ton, Yondu. YES, YES, YES, YES!!!

Kayla: CALM DOWN!  DON'T BE SO HAPPY 'BOUT IT OR I'M GONNA HAFTA MAKE YA NOT GO

Ella: Okay, okay, I’m calm now. * **_fidgeting in place with huge smile_ ** _ *  _

Kayla: Yeah, yeah. . . yer still not gettin' a pet though so. . .

Ella: Aw nuts. 

Kayla: Thas it?  "Aw nuts"?  Yer not gonna put up a fight?

Ella: No way. I ain’t puttin’ my trip to Knowhere on the line. 

Kayla: Heh.  Well, that's smart of ya, I guess.  Why're you so excited to go?

Ella: Um, no reason . . .

Kayla: Oh no.  OH NO.  WHAT IS GOIN' ON?!  

Ella: Nuthin’, really, Yondu, nuthin’. 

Kayla: Don't give me that!  I know there's some ulterior motive goin' on here!

Ella: I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. 

Kayla:  I can sense it!  Yer so  _ eager  _ to go to Knowhere, ya won't even argue 'bout gettin' a pet!  Whas goin' on?!

Ella: There’s just someone I might meet there. 

Kayla: . . .  _ Who? _

Ella: No one.

Kayla: Yer lyin'!  Ya are!  Who are ya gonna meet!

Ella: None of your business. 

Kayla: Oh.  Oh really.  Well, I guess ya don't hafta go then.

Ella: Okay, okay, I’ll tell you as long as I get to go. It’s a girl, Yondu. Happy now? 

Kayla: *Strangled laughter* Aha, so yer  _ that  _ age now, are ya?  Ya don't gotta hide it from me, boy!  

Ella: I just thought ya’d get mad. 

Kayla: Boy. . . You got a lot ta learn about bein' a Ravager.

Ella: So you keep remindin’ me. 

Kayla: An' you never listen to me.

Ella: Sometimes. 

Kayla: Sometimes ya never listen to me?  What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Ella: I meant that sometimes I listen to you. Which reminds me, Taserface told me to tell you that it’s time to pay the crew, only he said it in a much nastier way. 

Kayla: HA!  He knows he gets paid per mission.  He's just tryin' to swindle more units outta me.  It ain't gonna work.

Ella: Well, I ain’t gonna tell him that. I’ll end up with less teeth then when I started. 

Kayla: Just avoid him for a coupla days.

Ella: Thas kinda hard when HE SLEEPS IN THE BUNK UNDER YOU!

Kayla: Heh.  Yeah.  Well, kick 'im on the face on yer way down!

Ella: Good idea. I’ll do that and sign my own death warrant. 

Kayla: But you can run away!  Right?

Ella: No, both my legs are broken.

Kayla: Liar.  You'd be whinin' a lot more if they were.

Ella: How are you always able to tell when I’m lyin’? 

Kayla: Yyyyeah. . . ya sure are!  Heh.  Keep workin' on it, kiddo.

Ella: Okay, you were lyin’ then. Or bein’ sarcastic. Hard to tell. 

Kayla: Sarcasm should be easy to spot.  Lyin' ain't.  

Ella: I can spot sarcasm easy. Maybe it’s because I’m the king of sarcasm. 

Kayla: Yeah, ya sure are.  Not like ya learned it from me or anythin'.

Ella: That was sarcasm. An’ I didn’t learn it from you. It’s natural talent.

Kayla: Yeah, but I honed yer natural talent!

Ella: Yes, you did. 

Kayla: Wow, still no arguin'.  Yer creepin' me out.  You really wanna go ta Knowhere an' meet this girl, huh?

Ella: Yeah, I do. 

Kayla: Well. . . You can go with us, then, I guess.  Whoop de do fer you.

Ella: Yay! Thanks, Yondu. I promise I won’t run off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Yondu! Please come an’ help me! I know I broke the rules an’ left the  _ Elector _ an’ stole fuel, but I need your help. 

Kayla: Okay. . . hold up.  You did _what?_ Wait, _what?_ You stole _fuel?_

Ella: From Taserface, no one else. An’ I crashed the  _ Milano  _ on this strange planet.

Kayla: You crashed. . . on a strange planet.  Alright, well, look around, what do ya see?  Any natives?

Ella: Not really, I think I scared everyone off. It’s kinda hot and looks like a jungle. Got any ideas? I let you know if I find anyone. 

Kayla: Alright, alright, a jungle planet.  Yer sure ya didn't at least _look_ at the coordinates before crashin'?  Anythin' might help.

Ella: I think it’s called Alpha. Alpha something.

Kayla: Okay.  Okay.  Whew.  That narrows it down a bit.  But still!  How could ya have been so _stupid?!_ If we don't find ya it's yer own fault!

Ella: Sorry, I was a little busy tryin’ to keep myself alive. So, could ya come pick me up? 

Kayla: Yer not even really sorry, are ya?

Ella: No, not that much. Hey, Yondu, guess what I just found!

Kayla: I don't  _ care.   _ You can't expect us ta just come an' rescue ya at yer every whim!  

Ella: I found this really cool village. It’s up in the trees and everythin’. You don’t have to come get me now, I’m just gonna live here forever. 

Kayla: Bah.  Maybe I  _ won't  _ come getcha.  Just keep yer comm with ya, I guess.  

Ella: It’s okay. I got my music an’ everythin’. Oh, cool! There’s some . . . arrows in here? 

Kayla: Oh,  _ great,  _ ya done found some weapons.  Don't kill yerself with yer stupidity.  

Ella: I won’t. I wonder what else is here. Maybe I can find out what happened to everyone.

Kayla: Wait, what do ya mean, what happened to everyone?  There ain't any natives there?

Ella: No, just some burned houses and blaster scorches. I wonder what happened here . . . 

Kayla: Ha, some Kree or Badoon or somethin' probably came an' killed everyone off.  That stuff happens with a lotta planet-bound species, Quill.

Ella: Not with Terra. Besides, I’m getting’ kinda . . . holy smokes! Yondu, what do you do when you find a skeleton? 

Kayla: It COULD happen with Terra.  Yer just lucky ya got abducted. . . picked up before it might.  An' gosh, boy, a skeleton ain't nothin' ta freak out over.  Just leave it alone, unless it's wearin' some kinda jewelry.  Then take that.

Ella: Um, Yondu, I think I found out what happened to all the people. There’s a bunch of skeletons here. 

Kayla: *Sigh* Are they wearin' any jewelry?

Ella: I DON’T KNOW! I took one look and got out of that area. I mean, come on, it was skeletons!

Kayla: Ya wasted an opportunity, then.  There's nothin' ta be afraid of-- skeletons, ha.  But knowin' what species they are might help find ya-- didja see what they looked like?

Ella: Dude, they’re skeletons. There’s nothing left but bones, but I’ll look around, maybe there’s some drawings around here or somethin’. 

Kayla: Yeah, I mean what do the bones look like?  Are they. . . what, Kymellian or somethin', or are they more basic, human-like?

Ella: Very Terran-like, actually, with a weird ridge on the back of the skull, like there woulda been somethin there. 

Kayla: Huh.  Well, Terran-like, okay.  That narrows it down, I guess. . . didja find any maps or art or writings or whatever?

Ella: Um, I just did. It’s a hunting picture of animals being hunted by . . . oh my goodness. 

Kayla: Uh oh.  What is it  _ now?   _ Oh. . . wait. . .

Ella: Yondu, the aliens in the picture look like . . . you. 

Kayla: Boy. . . Quill. . . I think. . .  I think yer on Alpha Centauri.

Ella: CAN YOU PICK ME UP RIGHT NOW?!?!?! PLEASE!

Kayla: Uh. . . what?  Okay!  Okay, sure, yeah, Quill.  It'll. . . it'll take a while to. . . to find the planet in the star-maps, but. . . hang on, alright?

Ella: I’ll be waiting by where the  _ Milano  _ crashed. It’ll be really easy to spot, just look for a bunch of smoke. And . . . um, I’m sorry about this . 

Kayla: I. . . I . . . Ha!  Sorry 'bout  _ what,  _ boy?!  There ain't nothin' wrong with me!

Ella: That you have to come back here. An’ I know there nothin’ wrong with you, except maybe a quick temper. 

Kayla: HA!  I don't. . . I don't care 'bout the stupid planet.  I didn't grow up there, it's just my  _ birth place,  _ an' who cares 'bout  _ that?   _ Ha!

Ella: Hey, I care about  _ my _ birthplace! 

Kayla: Yeah.  Yeah, whatever, Quill.  Build a fire or somethin' an' wait for us to come getcha, alright?

Ella: Whatcha think I was gonna do? Wander off and get myself killed? 

Kayla: Yeah.  Yeah, sorta.  I'm takin' an M-Ship an' Isla to pick ya up.  It'll take about a thousand jumps, so we won't get there for some time.  If night falls, yer gonna need a fire.

Ella: Why’d you have to bring Isla? An’ why can’t you do the jumps all at once? 

Kayla: I hafta bring Isla 'cause it ain't safe to be travelin' the galaxy alone, as you no doubt know  _ now.   _ An' it ain't  _ healthy  _ for a mammalian body to do more than fifty jumps at a time!  You done got yerself stuck in a lil spot in the back half of the galaxy that's gonna take us all day, probably, ta get there.  You deserve the wait, sneakin' off like you did.

Ella: Okay, okay, good point. I’ll just be waiting here on this creepy planet. With skeletons. And weird noises in the forests. 

Kayla: Skeletons don't worry me, creepy noises sorta do.  If I'm rememberin' right, there're big beasts in the woods.  Climb a tree, Quill.

Ella: Now you tell me! Besides, why do I have to climb a tree? Can’t I just fight them? 

Kayla: Do ya wanna be eaten?  Yer gonna die if ya don't climb a tree, an' I'm gonna be real mad 'cause I'm jumpin' halfway across the galaxy to come getcha.

Ella: What will happen to me if I don’t, an’ don’t say I’ll die. How will I get killed? An’ before ya freak out, I’m up in a tree, don’t panic. 

Kayla: I ain't gonna panic!  Just be annoyed that my pet Terran done got his dumb self torn ta pieces by some beast from my birth planet.

Ella: Annoyed is your normal feeling though. Could you mind hurrying up the rescue? I’m hearing something sniffing at the base of the tree I’m in. 

Kayla: I'm comin', I'm comin'!  Keep yer pants on.  An' don't get outta the tree!

Ella: What’ll happen if I shoot whatever it is? 

Kayla: Yer gonna die.  

Ella: Sheesh, Yondu, I wasn’t actually gonna do anything! Hey, I think I see your ship. Or at least I hope that’s you guys.

Kayla: It ain't us.  Crap, boy, what've ya gotten yerself into  _ now? _

Ella: * **_whispering_ ** _ *  _ Yondu, I think they’re Kree. What do I do? 

Kayla: Hide!  Don't move!  Don't go to yer ship, thas probably what they're there for!

Ella: No way I’m lettin’ those scum-bags take the  _ Milano _ ! That’s so not happening!

Kayla: QUILL!  NO!  THERE'RE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN YER DUMB TERRAN STUFF IN YER SHIP!  

Ella: Little too late for that warning, Yondu. I’m kinda in big trouble now. 

Kayla: No. . . Boy, no. . . Pete, the  _ Kree?   _ How'm I gonna. . . what've ya done?

Ella: I don’t know what I did! Okay, that might not be true. Besides, I’m kinda fighting sixty Kree right now and don’t want to end up captured. SO HURRY UP!!!

Kayla: I'm there!  Boy, we're comin' in the atmosphere!  Just. . . hang on, ya hear me, idjit?!  Don't ya DARE get yerself captured!

Ella: Okay, okay. * **_heavy panting_ ** _ * _ Thanks, Yondu. 

Kayla: When I get outta the ship an' kill the ones nearest you, you better run like crazy for the  _ Milano.   _ Me an' Isla are gonna take care of 'em.  Ready?

Ella: As I’ll ever be. 

Kayla: Quill-- Quill-- Go an' access the guns on yer ship!  Shoot 'em!  Just don't hit us, alright?  

Ella: Okay, got it! * **_several seconds later_ ** _ * _ Yondu, the guns are broken off. What do I do now?

Kayla: DO-- SOMETHIN'!

Ella: * **_pulls out pistols and starts shooting_ ** _ * _ There’s an awful lot of ‘em!

Kayla:  You don't think I  _ know  _ that, boy?!  Yer gonna be in a whole lotta trouble if we get outta this alive!

Ella: Dude, think positive. We’re hopefully gonna get outta here, ‘cause I don’t wanna end up captured. 

Kayla: *Whistling* Yeah, YOU can sound all  _ positive  _ cause yer safe an 'happy inside yer  _ ship! _

Ella: Not totally inside my ship. I’m at least helpin’, right? 

Kayla: *Grunt* Yeah.  Yeah, yer  _ helpin'!   _ Yer helpin' get us outta this mess YOU got us into in the first place!

Ella: * **_exasperated sigh_ ** _ *  _ Well, I’m pretty sure the Kree can’t keep it up forever, so we might get the upper hand soon. An’ I didn’t get you into this mess, you did! 

Kayla: WHAT?  WHAT THE _HECK_ DID YOU SAY?  YER THE ONE WHO RAN OFF AN' CRASHED ON THIS GODFORSAKEN PLANET AN' DONE GOT YER DUMB SELF INVOLVED WITH THE FREAKIN' _KREE!_

Ella: Well, you didn’t have to come and rescue me! 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, boy, that would've gone over  _ real  _ well!  You would be dead now, what with the beasts an' the Kree an'--  

Ella: Yondu? You there?

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Yondu! * ** _frantic scrambling out of the_** **Milano** *  

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Yondu Udonta, I swear, * **p** **_ushing past dead Kree_ ** _ *  _ if you got yourself killed . . . 

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Yondu! * **_sits down and starts crying_ ** _ *  _ Yondu!

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: * **_crying harder, then takes a deep breath_ ** _ *  _ Okay, Quill, pull yourself together. You gotta get off this planet. Fix the  _ Milano _ . Do  _ something _ ! 

Ella: Isla! Come one, please tell me you ain’t captured too.

Kayla as Isla: _Captured?!_ Kid, Yondu. . . Yondu's. . . he's _dead._

Ella: What? Isla, please tell me you’re lyin’ or confused or wrong. You better be!

Kayla as Isla: OUR CAP'N'S DEAD, PETE!  An' it's all YER fault fer runnin' off!

Ella: * **_heavy crying again_ ** _ * _ I didn’t want this to happen Isla! I swear I didn’t! I didn’t think this would happen!

Kayla as Isla: Shut up, Pete, just. . . get on the  _ Warbird.   _ I'll start fixin' yer ship.  I'm shuttin' my comm off, so donchu try to talk to me.

Ella: * **_sniffling_ ** _ *  _ Yes, ma’am. 

Kayla: DO YA BELIEVE IN GHOSTS, BOY?!

Ella: YONDU! What . . . what’s goin’ on?! Isla said you were dead!

Kayla: Hahahahahhaaha!  OH, my freakin' GOSH!  Yer FACE!  I ain't dead!  Hahahaahahaha!  

Ella: Yondu Udonta, you are a horrible person! That was not funny! * **_starts crying again_ ** _ *  _

Kayla: Whoa, what?  That ain't fair, I was just prankin' ya after ya done made me travel halfway across the galaxy an' fight a bunch of Kree.  If anythin', yer the terrible one!

Ella: * **_sulking_ ** _ *  _ Well, it wasn’t  _ my  _ fault those Kree showed up. And it wasn’t a funny prank, either. 

Kayla: Well, neither was makin' Kraglin an' them rookies crash on a planet!

Ella: That’s beside the point! You scared me, Yondu. Really, really scared me. 

Kayla: Well-- Well, GOOD!  You deserved it!  I. . . I ain't sorry.

Ella: Guess we should head home now. 

Kayla: Just. . . Just like that?  I ain't sorry for scarin' ya, Quill.  

Ella: It really wasn’t funny, Yondu! * **_sniffling_ ** _ * _ I couldn’t bear losing someone close to me all over again.

Kayla: Well. . . Isla ain't listenin', right?  Alright, Quill.  I. . . I guess I shouldn't of done that.  But that don't mean it's alright for ya to run off like ya did!

Ella: I understand, captain. * **_small smile_ ** _ *  _ Race ya! First one outta here and back to the  _ Elector _ wins! Wait, I can’t start until the  _ Milano _ ’s all fixed up. Give me a minute. 

Kayla: *Sigh*  _Think_ before ya run off an' do stuff, boy. . .

Ella: I do think. Like now I’m thinkin’ that you better get in the _Warbird_ because I’m gonna beat you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy 12th chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Yondu, can you teach me to whistle? 

Kayla: In case ya forgot. . . I already  _ tried.   _ When ya first came on the ship.  You tried ta hit me an' said ya didn't want ta learn nothin' I did.  Ha!  It was pretty funny.

Ella: For your information, I  _ did _ hit you. You just change that part of the story. Besides, I changed my mind, just don’t use this excuse to tell me to kill. 

Kayla: Well, yeah, ya did hit me, but it was a weak lil' Terran open-handed slap to my knee, so. . .

Ella: Well, that was about as high as I could reach from sitting on the ground. 

Kayla: Yeah, thas my point!  You were just a tiny lil' Terran back then.  Now yer a slightly bigger, annoyin' Terran that wants me to teach him how ta whistle, apparently.

Ella: So . . . can you teach me? 

Kayla: *Grumbling* What do ya want me ta DO, boy?  S'not like yer gonna learn whistlin' in time for shore leave so you can impress a girl or somethin'.

Ella: Oh, nuts. 

Kayla: Aha, I knew it.  Geez, Quill, yer growin' up too fast.

Ella: Not that fast. I’m still the smallest Ravager, which stinks. Maybe if you guys feed me more, I’ll grow faster. 

Kayla: Hey, don't get crazy.  Ya get more food when ya  _ earn  _ more food.

Ella: Fine, give me a mission then. 

Kayla: Get yer missions from the mission board like everyone else! 

Ella: Kraglin’s isn’t letting me. Says I still have ta pay him back for that little incident of crashing him an’ those rookies on that planet. Do I have permission to break his leg?

Kayla: First off, ya don't.  Second, ya couldn't break his leg if ya tried, so don't get a swelled head!

Ella: I could break his leg! 

Kayla: No, ya couldn't!  So don't even try!  You'll get yer own leg broken!

Ella: Fine, but you need to talk with Krags then about lettin’ me get a job. 

Kayla: You  _ have  _ a job.  It's called bein' a Ravager.  An' all ya gotta do to get a mission is sneak down to the board when Krags is on his sleep rotation!  It ain't that hard, boy.

Ella: What if I don’t wanna be a Ravager an’ I just run away? Huh? Then what? 

Kayla: Then I'll chase ya down an' bring ya back.  I didn't raise no deserter!

Ella: I can out run ya, Yondu. You might’ve not raised a deserter, but you sure did raise someone who knows how to get away from people. 

Kayla: THAS DESERTIN'!

Ella: No it’s not! Running away is different!

Kayla: Yeah, but if yer not plannin' on comin' back, then yer desertin'.

Ella: Well . . . that makes sense, I guess.

Kayla: So ya ain't gonna run away?

Ella: Never said that. 

Kayla: Alright, I'll say it for ya.  You ain't gonna run away!

Ella: You never know what I might do. Besides, it ain’t a valid thing, cause I didn’t say it. 

Kayla: I ain't gonna let ya run away, boy.

Ella: Can’t control everything, Yondu. 

Kayla: I can control you!

Ella: No, you can’t! 

Kayla: I can!  Ya want me to prove it, boy?!

Ella: Um, no? 

Kayla: Well then, don't say I can't control you!  I'm yer captain!

Ella: Really, that’s who you are? That clears up so much confusion I had.

Kayla: Would ya rather I  _ not  _ be yer captain?!  You can try an' survive in the galaxy on yer own for a couple weeks if ya like!

Ella: I’m good. Thanks for the offer though. 

Kayla: Then can ya stop whinin' about me tellin' ya what to do?

Ella: Fine, if you insist. 

Kayla: Well, that was easy.

Ella: An’ that was sarcasm. 

Kayla: I've taught you too well, boy.

Ella: Oh, be quiet, old man. 

Kayla: You be quiet, tiny lil Terran.

Ella: I’m not that tiny!

Kayla: I'm not that old!

Ella: Yeah, you are.

Kayla: Then  _ yer  _ tiny.  

Ella: I am not!

Kayla:  _ I ain't old! _

Ella: Eighty is old! So stop trying to say it isn’t!

Kayla: What the  _ heck?   _ I ain't  _ eighty!   _

Ella: Oh, I thought you were . . . 

Kayla: No ya didn't!  Maybe eighty year olds on Terra are as awesome as I am, but I doubt it!

Ella: Yeah, most of them aren’t. Then how old are ya? A hundred? 

Kayla: None of yer business.

Ella: Fine,  _ old man. _

Kayla: Fine back atcha,  _ tiny Terran. _

Ella: Yondu, I’m not that tiny any more. I can’t fit in the  _ Elector _ ’s pipe system. 

Kayla: I.  Ain't.  That.  Old.

Ella: Well, you ain’t young either.

Kayla: Whatever, boy.  I can still kick yer butt.

Ella: Not if you can’t catch me!

Kayla: The arrow can catch ya!

Ella: Oh, yes. The arrow! Ya know, you should give it a name. Then you can be like, “Here, Fluffy, or whatever you name it. Come here boy!” 

Kayla: How 'bout  _ no?   _ An' why in the name of Thanos' underpants would I name  _ anythin'  _ "Fluffy"?

Ella: Come on! It’s a great name an’ a great idea! At least try it, I wanna see the looks that Krags and Tasie would give ya. 

Kayla: Yeah,  _ no.   _ Ya think I  _ wanna  _ give Taserface more reasons ta say I'm soft?!

Ella: Maybe, but it would be really funny. Or you could call it, Death to Everyone Who Annoys Me. That might work. 

Kayla: It's too wordy.  

Ella: How about . . . Killer?

Kayla: Sounds too much like Killan.  We gotta Bridgie named Killan.

Ella: I know! Name it Kraglin!

Kayla: Ya know what?  *Snickers* That'd be pretty funny.

Ella: I thought so too. Are ya gonna do it though, is the question. 

Kayla: Hmmm. . . nah.  I'm plenty scary without a named arrow, I think.

Ella: Only in your dreams. 

Kayla: Then I'm a nightmare.

Ella: That’s the truth. 

Kayla: Hey! Watch yer disrespect!

Ella: I thought I was supposed to be disrespectful. It’s part of bein’ a Ravager, isn’t it? 

Kayla: *Deep breath* YEAH, BUT NOT TO ME!

Ella: Who invented that rule? 

Kayla: I invented that rule! 'Cause I'm the captain, an' yer just an annoyin' lil Terran!

Ella: What if I wanna be captain an’ invent rules? 

Kayla: Well, thas just too bad fer you, ain't it?  Maybe when ya get grown you can command yer own Ravager faction.

Ella: That would be so cool! 

Kayla: Well, I'm just glad ya don't wanna be a "hero" anymore.

Ella: I still do! What made you think I didn’t want to be? 

Kayla: Well, Ravagers ain't heroes.

Ella: Well, I’m gonna be the first. 

Kayla: Ya know what?  Maybe.

Ella: You really think so? I thought having a conscience was bad.  

Kayla: Well, it is, but since ya seem so determined on havin' one. . . I'm jus' sayin', yer the ONLY Ravager I could see bein' a hero.  Maybe.

Ella: Yay! Now I have a new job. Star-Lord, hero of the galaxy. 

Kayla: Nope.  Yer still a Ravager.  Thas yer job.

Ella: But I can’t be Star-Lord an’ a Ravager at the same time! 

Kayla: Wwwwellll. . . I dunno, boy, maybe.  

Ella: Give me chance to test it and we’ll see who’s right. 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, whatever boy.  Be a hero, jus' don't break the Code.

Ella: Yeah! Awesome. Thanks. 

Kayla: Ha.  Whatever.

Ella: You’re happy for me. I can sense it. You are!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Yondu! * **_heavy panting_ ** _ *  _ You’ve gotta help me! I’m in so much trouble right now!

Kayla: As per frickin' usual.  What is it NOW?

Ella: Um, well, Kraglin wouldn’t give me a mission so I kicked him below belt. Then bit his hand when he tried to hit me an’ now I’m runnin’ for my life. Mind helpin’? 

Kayla: HA!  First off, Krags ain't gonna kill ya.  Probably jus' beat ya up a lil.  An' second. . . didja not listen to me when I said ta sneak down to the board an' steal a mission when Kraglin was on his sleep cycle? If ya didn't listen to me, it's yer own fault!

Ella: But I don’t want him to beat me up!

Kayla: Well. . . I guess you can hide in my cabin.  Fer two minutes!  An' if  _ anythin'  _ is messed up, yer gonna pay!

Ella: Thanks, Yondu. I promise I’ll keep my hands off everythin’. 

Kayla: Yeah, I have  _ no  _ doubt that  _ everythin'  _ is gonna be perfectly fine when I get in there.  *sigh*

Ella: Well, ya should give me a definition of fine to live up to. 

Kayla: Um. . . nothin' broken.  At all.  An' nothin' touched!  An' you  _ better  _ not be in my bed!

Ella: Oh, shoot. 

Kayla: No.  No way.  Yer in my bed, ain't ya?!

Ella: It’s really cozy. Wait, that didn’t help my defense at all. 

Kayla: No, it certainly ain't helpin'.  You better get outta there, Quill!

Krags is long gone.

Ella: Fine, but I’m taking your blanket with me. If you want it back, ya better find me! 

Kayla: Ha!  Joke's on you.  I don't got a blanket.  Them's probably my underwears.

Ella: Gross. Yondu!

Kayla: What?!  Yer the one who got in my bed!

Ella: You’re a weirdo. Besides, it’s a lot nicer than mine. 

Kayla: How am  _ I  _ a weirdo, then?!  Ya-- ya know what, boy, just get out.  I'm comin' in.

Ella: Fine, but I will be back. 

Kayla: Yeah, whatever, Quill.  Jus' do what I said an' grab a mission when Krags is asleep!

Ella: On my way! 

Kayla: Well, good.  Lemme know what ya get, alright?  I gotta approve it.

Ella: I got a simple job. Just breakin’ into a Nova freight carrier an’ stealin’ the plans for a new gun they’re makin’. That okay? 

Kayla: Mmmmm. . . can't ya take Oblo or someone?  

Ella: As long as he doesn’t try ta kill me, maim me, betray me, or leave me. Then it’s fine. 

Kayla: Well, stick a tracker on yer wrist an' activate it if he tries anythin'.  Then I'll come save yer butt an' kill him.

Ella: Fine, I guess that’ll work. I let ya know if there’s any trouble. 

Kayla: DON'T DIE!  Or. . . I'll take yer Walkman!  An' break it!

Ella: * **_whispering_ ** _ * _ If you do that, I’ll return from the grave an’ haunt ya for the rest of your life. 

Kayla: . . . Okay.

Ella: An’ I mean it! Now, don’t contact me for two minutes, cause we’re gonna steal that plans now an’ I don’t wanna get caught!

Ella: We finished the job an’ we’re headin’ back. We sustained no casualties except for Oblo got himself shot, it’s nothin’ fatal, and I’m bleedin’ from a wound in my hand. It was great!

Kayla: Of course he did.  An' I bet it was yer fault, too, huh?

Ella: No, he was the one who walked around the corner right into the Nova officer. I didn’t do anythin’!

Kayla: But-- Wha-- Ya mean ya got caught by the  _ Nova?   _ Quill!

Ella: No, we didn’t get caught! Oblo shot the guy and we managed to lose them when we left on the  _ Milano _ . Everything’s okay. 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, Quill.  Whatever, jus' get back here an' gimme the plans.  You can split the money we get for it with Oblo.  No . . . you can have 3/4 of the money.  Jus' don't tell Oblo.

Ella: Yeah, awesome! Thanks, captain. I’ll be able to buy some paint and give the  _ Milano  _ a new paint job.

Kayla: Have fun explainin' that to Krags.

Ella: Well, he can’t control what I do with  _ my  _ ship. 

Kayla: Nah, I meant explainin' where ya got the money.

Ella: Oh, I’ll deal with that if it actually happens. 

Kayla: Thas yer solution fer everything, ain't it?

Ella: Pretty much. Besides, Krags doesn’t scare me. 

Kayla: He should!  What didja not understand 'bout Hraxians bein' scrappy lil street rats?

Ella: I understood that, but Star-Lord doesn’t get scared easily. 

Kayla: Then Star-Lord's stupid.

Ella: Smarter than a pirate captain he knows. 

Kayla: Nope, he ain't.  He's only been existin' in the galaxy fer like ten years!

Ella:  _ Eleven _ ! I’m eleven years old, you stupid space pirate! 

Kayla: Yeah!  Proves my point!  Yer just a kid!

Ella: I know I’m a kid! I’m just reminding you that I’m older than you keep thinkin’ I am!

Kayla: Yeah, not  _ that  _ much older.

Ella: A whole year is a lot of time, ya know! It took me a long time to get to be eleven. 

Kayla: Yeah, an' you was just. . . what, five when we picked you up?

Ella:  _ Nine _ ! I was freaking nine when you picked me up!

Kayla: Ohhhhh.  Well, ya looked shrimpy.  Can't blame me fer bein' confused.

Ella: Well, I don’t know about your species, but nine-year-old Terrans aren’t hunkin’ heaps of muscle. 

Kayla: No, but they ain't wee tiny lil beanpoles either!

Ella: I wasn’t a beanpole! I was just smallish for my age. 

Kayla: Smallish an' skinny, so. . . Yeah, a beanpole.  

Ella: If I’m a beanpole, what does that make you? 

Kayla: Awesome.

Ella: Yeah, right. I’m more awesome then you’ll ever be. 

Kayla: I'd like ta see some proof, considerin' I've saved yer skinny hide more times than I can count.

Ella: If you can count that high. 

Kayla: Bah, ya know what I mean.

Ella: Do I? I am just the pet Terran after all.

Kayla: Well, sure, then, boy, if ya wanna be just the pet Terran, ya don't hafta have no more missions. . .

Ella: I take it back, Yondu! 

Kayla: Yeah, thas what I thought.  

Ella: Whatever. I still get those units from the last job, right? 

Kayla: Well yeah, I already transferred 'em to ya.

Ella: Sweet! New paint job, here I come! 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, jus' don't overdo it on the orange.

Ella: I won’t. I was thinkin’ there’d be more blue, with just a few highlights of orange. 

Kayla: Well, good fer you.

Ella: Yes, it is good for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: * ** _loudly singing_** _*_ I can’t stop this feeling! Deep inside of me!

Kayla: *Humming* Girl, I just don't. . . SHUT UP, QUILL!  What did I say 'bout singin' on the comm?

Ella: Um . . . don’t do it? 

Kayla: Yeah!  I hate yer songs an' especially yer singin'!  STOP DOIN' IT ON THE COMM WHEN I AIN'T EXPECTIN' IT!

Ella: Did I scare you? An’ if you hate the songs so much, why was ya singin’? 

Kayla: First of all, I was  _ not  _ singin'.  Second, I was  _ tryin'  _ ta do the accounts fer the ship when you started yodelin' across the comm at me!

Ella: My elbow accidently hit the comm button. Honest. I didn’t even know it was on until ya yelled at me. 

Kayla: Yeah, I'll believe that.  Not like you've been lookin' fer an excuse ta sing at me fer months.

Ella: I-I-I’m hooked on a feelin’! An’ I’m high on belivin’ that you’re in love with me!

Kayla: NO!  STOP IT NOW!

Ella: O-o-h child things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child things’ll get brighter. O-o-h child things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child things’ll get brighter. 

Kayla: Don't make me disconnect this comm!  I will do it, Quill!  Then whatcha gonna do when ya get in trouble again?!

Ella: I’ll run into your room an’ hide. Or come find ya. Either way works. 

Kayla: Yeah, but what if yer on a mission an' ya need a rescue?  An' the comm's off cause yer just so ANNOYIN'!

Ella: * _ soft humming _ * Then I’ll just have to rescue myself. 

Kayla: Yeah, good luck with that one.  Didn't we literally have ta break through a Nova Court ceilin' in an M-Ship ta rescue you once?  

Ella: * **_muttering_ ** _ *  _ Yeah, ya did.

Kayla: Well. . . how was you goin' ta rescue yerself from  _ that,  _ Quill?

Ella: I don’t know. Maybe pull out my blaster an’ shoot everyone? 

Kayla: YER BLASTER WAS CONFISCATED.

Ella: I woulda gotten it back!

Kayla: You were beggin' an' whinin' fer me to come save ya, boy!

Ella: Okay, maybe I wouldn’t have had the situation under control. 

Kayla: So don't go sayin' you can deal with this stuff without me.

Ella: Maybe I can’t now, but one day I’ll be able to. 

Kayla: No . . . thas not true, boy!  Yer  _ always  _ gonna need me to save ya  _ somehow. _

Ella: Maybe. Maybe not. 

Kayla: Yeah, except it's not "maybe not".  I'm probably gonna hafta protect ya my whole life.

Ella: Yeah, probably. But that doesn’t mean I can stop singing!

Kayla: But not on the comm!

Ella: When you’re piloting? 

Kayla: If ya wanna die.

Ella: Maybe not. I don’t got a death wish.

Kayla: That's debatable . . .

Ella: Hey, I’ve stopped messin’ with Tasie. That’s gotta count for somethin’, right? 

Kayla: Didja really?  Wow, Quill.  He might actually not hate ya now.

Ella: But he still won’t like me either.  

Kayla: Well, of course not. 

Ella: Do any of the Ravagers like me? 

Kayla: Maybe. . . Tullk?  

Kayla: No wait, scratch that.  Definitely not Tullk.  I don't know!

Ella: Oh, great. The one with no brains at all. 

Kayla: No, no, I said he  _ don't  _ like ya.  

Ella: Well, the feeling’s shared. 

Kayla: Maybe if ya weren't so annoyin'. . .

Ella: I’m not the most annoyin’ person on the crew. 

Kayla: No one else  _ sings _ day an' night!

Ella: Yeah, they do. When they get drunk. I’ve heard ‘em cause it keeps  _ me  _ awake. 

Kayla: Okay, okay, when they're drunk.  But you're not drunk!  At least, ya better not be . . .

Ella: I’m not! You said I was could drink when I didn’t throw up after an’ that has yet to happen. 

Kayla: Heheh, yeah, ya still got a weak stomach.

Ella: That’s not my fault. 

Kayla: It's yer Terran biology, I'm tellin' ya.  Ya just can't hold  _ anythin'  _ down!

Ella: At least I can hold some things down, otherwise I’d be dead by now. 

Kayla: Yeah, 'cause I make ya eat it!  If it was up ta you, you wouldn't eat  _ anything. _

Ella: That’s cause all your food is nasty an’ slimy!

Kayla: BUT IT'S FOOD.  Ya eat it or ya starve!

Ella: But it’s nasty! 

Kayla: BUT IT'S FOOD!

Ella: That is a good point. 

Kayla: HA!  I win!

Ella: Well, I didn’t know it was a contest otherwise I would’ve won!

Kayla: No!  I woulda still won, cause I'm the best at everythin'!  Specially tellin' ya what ta do!

Ella: Yeah, well I’m the best at not listening! 

Kayla: No!  I can not listen way better than you!  I just don't have anyone ta not listen to!

Ella: You don’t have ta listen to Stakar. 

Kayla: Yeah, exactly!  I  _ don't  _ hafta listen ta him!

Ella: Did ya  _ ever  _ listen to him? 

Kayla: Yeah!  Once!  But I ain't gotta do that anymore!

Ella: Cause you was kicked out.

Kayla: I WAS NOT KICKED OUT!  I left on my own terms, an' doncha ever say different!

Ella: Whatever. On a different note, could I have a new mission? I’m gettin’ bored again, an’ that means pranks are gonna start happenin’. 

Kayla: No.  Accordin' to the Code, ya ain't even s'posed ta have missions till yer eighteen.

Ella: But that’s seven years from now! I can’t wait that long!

Kayla: Well, officially. . . yer gonna have to wait.  But you can be  _ lookout  _ on some missions.

Ella: Oh, yes, the fun lookout job that somehow gets me either captured or in trouble. Can’t wait. 

Kayla: But legal!

Ella: Since when did we care about legal? 

Kayla: Well, Code legal!  Not NOVA legal.

Ella: Oh, that makes more sense. Ya scared me there for a second, Yondu. 

Kayla: You shouldn't even be considerin' the idea that I would wanna obey the Nova laws, boy!

Ella: Yeah, sorry about that. That’s why I was shocked, until you fixed that. Glad we ain’t obeying those rules.

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, whatever boy.  Jus' don't ask ta go on no more missions!

Ella: But I want to! I’m gettin’ too bored of cleaning. 

Kayla: Eight years of cleanin'.  Then you can OFFICIALLY start gettin' paid. I ain't OFFICIALLY lettin' ya go on no more missions.  Got that?

Ella: Yes, sir. So can I OFFICIALLY start annoyin’ ya in eight years? 

Kayla: Whaddaya mean, "start"?  Yer already annoyin' me!

Ella: But in eight years, it’ll be OFFICIAL annoyin’. 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, but donchu go thinkin' you can UNOFFICIALLY annoy me like ya unofficially do missions.

Ella: I thought I already was.

Kayla: I ain't approvin' it, though.

Ella: You never approve of anythin’ I do. 

Kayla: Well, I ain't  _ ever  _ gonna approve of you bein' annoyin', Quill!  Thought ya woulda known that.

Ella: Well, things might’ve changed. Just had to make sure. 

Kayla: Uh huh.  I'm _ sure _  ya thought things mighta changed.  

Ella: Some things have changed, like the  _ Milano  _ got a new coat of paint and I got through a whole day without being shot at. Just wondered if annoying you had changed too. 

Kayla: Yeah, that ain't ever gonna happen.  But nice try .  


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Kayla: Quill, I swear, if you don't stop with that Orloni nonsense--

Ella: But they keep getting in my bed an’ chewin’ up my blanket!

Kayla: That does  _ not  _ mean ya get to dump 'em on everyone else's bunks!

Ella: I thought it was a great way to solve the problem!

Kayla: It ain't a great way to solve the problem, boy! Not when everyone within three bunks of ya wanna put poison in yer food!

Ella: You’ll stop ‘em from doin’ that, right, Yondu? 

Kayla: Thas what I'm sayin'. I have better things ta do than save yer hide cause you was bein' stupid!

Ella: I was not bein’ stupid! I was just tryin’ to stop those pests from messin’ with my stuff. 

Kayla: I know ya only care 'bout yer stuff, but yer shipmates got stuff, too! An' if ya dump Orlonis on them while they're sleepin', yer stuff isn't gonna be messed with by the Orlonis.

Ella: Fine, I’ll round them all up and dump them somewhere else. 

Kayla: Where? I don't want to find no Orlonis in  _ my  _ cabin, Quill.

Ella: Oh, nuts. Have to move them again. Come on, Yondu! You’re making me work too hard! 

Kayla: NO! I swear, if  _ one thing  _ is messed up in there, yer gonna  _ pay! _

Ella: Don’t worry, I put them all in a cage so when we go to Knowhere I can let them loose.

Kayla: You ain't goin' to Knowhere! I already toldja, we don't need no stuff from there for a long time.

Ella: Heh heh, um, about that. You need to change the codes to get into the hangar. 

Kayla: No. No, you gotta be kiddin', Quill.

Ella: No, I’m not kidding. Those codes are too easy to break. 

Kayla: What did you do?!

Ella: I took the  _ Milano _ , the Orlonis, and some food and I’m now on a trip to Knowhere. * **_small smile_ ** _ *  _ Why? 

Kayla: YOU!  YOU AIN'T GETTIN'-- YER GONNA-- I CAN'T EVEN-- *Screaming*

Ella: Yeah, I’ll drop them off real fast and head back. No side trips at all. See ya soon!

Kayla: *Incomprehensible screaming*

Ella: Calm down, Yondu! I’m on my way back. * **_whispering_ ** _ *  _ I am SO dead. 

Kayla: YOU.  _ ARE.  _ DEAD.  

Ella: Well, I’m back . . . 

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Sorry, Yondu. At least I got rid of the Orloni, right? 

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Yondu, I’m sorry. I’m also heading to my Orloni-free bed now.

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Morning, Yondu. Aw sheesh, you still ain’t answerin’? 

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Fine, whatever. I don’t need your help anyway. 

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Yondu? Are you okay? What’s goin’ on?

Kayla: *Static*

Ella: Yondu! Seriously, this isn’t funny!

Ella: Yondu, you’ve gotta help me. Taserface is threatening to eat me again an’ I’m hidin’ on the Bridge. You’ve gotta help!

Kayla: Nah.

Ella: Come on! Please! * **_sounds of fighting_ ** _ *  _ Taserface, put me down right now! Yondu, please!

Kayla: Nah. Why doncha go an' run off on yer M-Ship again?

Ella: * **_more fighting, something breaks_ ** _ *  _ Taserface, put me down right now or I’ll break your jaw! Horuz, you get near me with that an’ I’ll cut your throat out! Yondu, HELP!

Kayla: *Uncomfortable muttering* Oh, fer the love of-- What, Quill, are ya gettin' eaten or somethin'?

Ella: I’m going to be if you don’t get over here an’ help me!

Kayla: Boy! Jus' wait, boy! You ain't kiddin'? Krags better not have put ya up to this!

Ella: DOES IT SOUND LIKE KRAGLIN PUT ME UP TO THIS?!

Kayla: Okay! Okay! I'm comin'! Where are ya?!

Ella: In the kitch—

Kayla: QUILL!

Ella: * **static** *

Kayla: PETER JASON QUILL! YOU BETTER GET BACK ON THIS COMM BEFORE--  

*Switches lines*

Kraglin! Get over to the kitchen now!

*Switches back*

Taserface, ya got one chance ta gimme the kid.  

Ella: * **static** * 

Kayla: No, no, no-- QUILL! I'm comin', boy!  

Ella: * **static** *

Kayla: *Sound of breaking door* BOY! Boy, you alright?!

Ella: * **_groggily sitting up_ ** _ *  _ Ow, Yondu. Stop yelling, my head hurts.

Kayla: Jus' a second, boy. Shut yer eyes, okay? *Sounds of punching, whistling, and screaming*

Ella: Okay, captain. What are you doing? 

Kayla: *Screaming continues* Shut up, Quill.

Ella: Well, whatever you’re doin’, could you tone it down a bit? Getting’ knocked out gives me a headache. 

Kayla: *Screaming cuts off* Yeah, whatever, stop bein' a baby. Keep yer eyes shut an' get outta the kitchen.

Ella: Okay. * **_walks into a table_ ** _ * _ OW! How am I suppose to get outta here if I can’t see? 

Kayla: Here, c'mere, stupid. *Picks up* Thas the door. Now get out!

Ella: Okay, okay. I’m out! Can I open my eyes now and see what happened? 

Kayla: No. Go an'. . . Oh, Krags is here. Go with Krags.  

Ella: He’s a little late. Besides, I don’t wanna go with him. I wanna see what happened!

Kayla: GO WITH KRAGS! You can go to. . . uh. . . Marka 7. Get some Gearshift or somethin'.

Ella: Fine. * **_walks off with Kraglin, but calls over shoulder_ ** _ *  _ But you have to tell me what happened when I get back!

Kayla: No, I ain't gotta do anythin'! Jus' you keep yer comm on, got that?!

*Switches lines*

Alright, you two. The kid's gone. I hope tryin' ta eat 'im was worth what's gonna happen ta you. . .


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Ella and Kayla

Ella: Yondu, who was the first Ravager that joined your crew? 

Kayla: Well. . . some of 'em were already in Stakar's faction an' came with me when I left.  But the first one that actually _ joined  _ was Kraglin.  

Ella: An’ me! I joined! Wonder why Krags joined you guys instead of Stakar. 

Kayla: We came ta Hrax first.

Ella: Oh, that makes sense. Was he happy to join or did ya have to drag him on board kickin’ and screamin’? Please tell me ya had to drag him on board. That woulda been so funny. 

Kayla: He stowed away an' we found him eatin' the supplies.  He decided ta stay an' become a Ravager instead of bein' tossed outta the airlock.

Ella: Why was he eatin’ the food? Didn’t he see what ship it was?

Kayla: He was a starvin' lil street rat.  I guess he just jumped at the chance ta get off Hrax.

Ella: Oh, that makes sense. Though why anyone would want to voluntarily join you guys is beyond me. 

Kayla: Didja hear the part where I said he was starvin'?  An' from Hrax?  Most Hraxians don't get off world  _ ever. _

Ella: Most Terrans don’t leave their world either. 

Kayla: Yeah, but yer Terra ain't so bad.  It's a picnic compared ta Hrax.

Ella: What’s wrong with Hrax? 

Kayla: Imagine the worst scum of a space-port ya ever been to, then quadruple that.

Ella: Oh. Yikes. 

Kayla:  Heh.  Yeah.  An' I think Krags was just 'bout seventeen when he stowed away, so he weren't an official Ravager for a year at least.  He mainly jus' scrubbed. 

Ella: So I’m not an official Ravager yet? 

Kayla: Nope!  Not even close.  Yer more like our pet.  

Ella: A very important pet that can fight and do missions.

Kayla: Well. . . not so  _ very  _ important.  I mean, if ya got killed, we wouldn't light fireworks over yer ashes.

Ella: I’m touched, but is that what ya really do when a Ravager dies? 

Kayla: Yup, thas a Ravager funeral.  

Ella: Oh, nice to know. Don’t think I want to see one, though. 

Kayla: Heh, hopefully ya won't be attendin' any fer none of the  _ Elector's  _ crew, anyway.

Ella: Yeah, hopefully, though I wouldn’t mind seein’ Taserface’s.

Kayla: He's important!  He does more work than  _ you  _ do, anyway!

Ella: Really, how important is he? What would happen to us if he suddenly died?

Kayla: Everyone would be doin' more work, cause he DOES do somethin'.  

Ella: Yondu, I’m finding it very suspicious that you can’t name somethin’ helpful that Taserface does. 

Kayla: He keeps yer sorry butt in line.

Ella: That’s beside the point! 

Kayla: Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it is.  Point is, he's more useful than you are.  He goes on more missions, he hasn't been caught more than once, an' generally gets us more units a year than you do.

Ella: Well, I thought I was just the pet who wasn’t suppose to do much. 

Kayla: No, yer the pet that does what we want ya to do.

Ella: That’s not a pet, that’s a slave. 

Kayla: Heh heh heh. . . wow.  Boy, you ain't a slave. 

Ella: Feels like it. 

Kayla: NO, it does not-- FEEL LIKE IT!  D'YA WANNA KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE?  IT DOES NOT FEEL LIKE YER LIFE!  

Ella: Oh my goodness, I’m sorry, Yondu. I forgot about that. Please don’t kill me. I’m really sorry. 

Kayla: Heh.  Stupid-- stupid kid.  I don't wanna talk to ya.  Get outta here, go clean the galley with Taserface or somethin'.  Go.

Ella: Yes, sir. Sorry.

 

Kayla: Boy?  It's been seven cycles, how come yer avoidin' me?  

Ella: Am I still in trouble?

Kayla: Oh.  About that one thing.  Well. . .  I guess not.  But ya gotta understand that ya can't hide every time I come around the corner.  I ain't gonna kill ya.

Ella: You sure looked like you were gonna.

Kayla: Well. . . I ain't gonna apologize fer bein' mad at ya, you were stupid.  

Ella: I know. Thanks for not throwin’ me out the airlock. 

Kayla: Bah.  Whatever.  Go annoy Kraglin or somethin', alright?  

Ella: Okay, I’ll sing to bother him. That always works. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get even MORE ooc, yayy

Ella: Yondu, * ** _quiet crying_** _*_ I miss my mom.

Kayla: Well, ain't that special.  Can't say I feel sorry for ya, boy, you done ignored her hand when she was dyin'.  Go snuggle Doc or somethin'.  By the way. . . *cough* Krags broke my cabin's lock.  So, uh, anyone could sneak in.  

Ella: Thanks, Yondu. You can be real nice sometimes. 

Kayla: No, I can't!  Don't know what yer talkin' bout.  Shut it.  

Ella: Fine, fine, I’ll obey orders and all that, blah blah blah. 

Kayla: If you ever obeyed an order in yer life, I'd probably die of shock.

Ella: First time for everything, right?

Kayla: So you'll go get in the vents an' start screamin'?

Ella: Uh no. I don’t want to end up as the main course tomorrow. 

Kayla: Don't be stupid, nobody's gonna  _ eat  _ ya unless I tell 'em to.

Ella: Did you tell them to? 

Kayla: I won't if you go up there an' get me back my respect!

Ella: No! 

Kayla: YES!

Ella: Nu uh. 

Kayla: PLEASE?

Ella: What did you just say? I think you just said a bad word.

Kayla: Oh. . . *furious muttering* 

Ella: YOU SAID PLEASE! YOU SAID PLEASE! * **_chanting in singsong voice_ ** _ *  _ Just wait till I tell Krags an’ Doc an’ Taserface . . . 

Kayla: Boy, you think that if you even breathe a  _ word  _ of this ta Krags he'd let ya live?  He don't want a mutiny!  An' Taserface would sooner eat yer liver than listen ta you for a second.  Oh, an' Doc don't care.  So you got no leverage!  But I do!  I have your troll-doll.  Keep quiet or it's meltin' in the engine room.

Ella: Come on, Yondu! How’d you manage to take it  _ again  _ without me noticing? 

Kayla: I am the master of stealth!  Also, you left it on yer bed again.  Half-Nut was gonna rip its hair out.  Yer welcome.

Ella: Stupid Half-Nut, I wish I could throw him out the airlock. Or pour fire-powder down his throat. Either one’s fine. 

Kayla: Whoa, how does that fit in with yer stupid "I ain't gonna kill anyone" thing?

Ella: I’ll make an exception for Half-Nut. He annoys me to no end! 

Kayla: Calm the heck down, boy, I saved yer stupid doll.  I woulda thought Tasie annoyed ya more?

Ella: No, he scares me. And . . .  thanks for saving it. 

Kayla:  Don't thank me, just don't leave easily stolen stuff on yer bed!  

Ella: I think I need to move my Walkman then. 

Kayla: Oh, please tell me yer kiddin'.

Ella: Uh, nope. Not really. I don’t kid about stuff like that. 

Kayla: Well, it's gone then.  Taserface sleeps in the same room as you.  I can't protect _all_ yer junk.  You better go get it fast, boy.

Ella: I already got it. Had to fight Oblo for it though. I won, in case you were wonderin’. 

Kayla: Hey, you can't blame Oblo, he likes the "Peeny Collada" song.  

Ella: It’s Pina Colada, Yondu. And he could just ask instead of taking, that way he won’t lose any teeth over it.

Kayla: OHO, you knocked a tooth out?  That's my boy!  You can play yer songs on speakers for a week!

Ella: YES!!! I knew you’d be proud of me. Plus, it’s one of his front teeth, so every time he smiles, everyone will be reminded of how he got whipped by a scrawny Terran.

Kayla: Well, that'd be a good plan if Oblo ever smiled.  An' usually I'd say I ain't proud of you, but I really am, son!  Yer finally learning to stand up fer yourself.

Ella: Thanks, Yondu.  _ And don’t call me son _ !

Kayla: Hey, what can ya do, it just slipped out.

Ella: Yeah, right,  _ Captain.  _

Kayla: Oh, did that just slip out too?  Heaven forbid ya be _respectful._

Ella: Oh, yeah. Bein’ respectful would be just awful. Maybe I shouldn’t be.

Kayla: Whadda ya mean, "maybe ya shouldn't be"?  Yer not!  Ever!

Ella: That’s my point. Wouldn’t want to ruin my reputation as Star-Lord, legendary outlaw who’s  _ very  _ disrespectful. 

Kayla: Well, as a member of the Ravagers, it's good ta be disrespectful.  But as my second mate, it's not!

Ella: It’s not good to be disrespectful to you or to the Nova Corps?

Kayla: Good ta be to them; bad ta be to me.  'Cause I will _eat_ you.

Ella: Then why haven’t ya?

Kayla: You haven't provoked me enough yet!  But I  _ will  _ eat you if ya make me!

Ella: Should I try ta provoke you? Or do you really not want to eat me? 

Kayla:  _ Why  _ wouldja  _ try  _ ta provoke me?  I mean, I get provokin' Tasie, he's just fun ta do that to, but I'm yer  _ captain.  _

Ella: It’s something fun to do. Though crawling through the vents running from your arrow is the downside. 

Kayla: Oh believe me, if I  _ wanted  _ to impale ya on the arrow, no amount of runnin' away would save ya.

Ella: I don’t believe that. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ella: Yondu, how does that arrow of yours work? 

Kayla: Why ya askin'?

Ella: Just was curious ‘cause it doesn’t seem that natural, even for an alien. 

Kayla: Well, then, ya got a lot ta learn, boy.  It's Yaka, thas all. An' with the fin I got, I can make it go where I want.

Ella: Oh, thas cool. Where’d you get it? 

Kayla: What, the arrow or the fin?

Ella: Both. 

Kayla: I got 'em from the universe.

Ella: That makes absolutely no sense. 

Kayla: Fine. I got the arrow from Alpha Centauri-- what's left of it, anyway-- an' the fin I got when I joined the Ravagers.

Ella: Why’d you need a cybernetic one?

Kayla: Cause I did.

Ella: Fine, Mr. Secretive. 

Kayla: Yep.  What, ya want me ta ask ya whas in that lil box in yer backpack?

Ella: No. I don’t even know what’s in there, so don’t ya touch it. 

Kayla: I don't wanna touch yer dumb box!  Jus' sayin', don't ask 'bout stuff.

Ella: What if I need to ask about somethin’? 

Kayla: Then do that, but don't be nosy!

Ella: What is the easiest way to treat a knife wound? 

Kayla: Aw, no.  Whatcha do this time?

Ella: Krags was teachin’ me how to throw a knife an’ it slipped outta my fingers and cut one of them. Should I wash it, then put a bandage over it or go see Doc?  

Kayla: Go see Doc! Now! Kraglin ain't got clean knives!

Ella: Yondu, do I have to get my hand cut off? I don’t want that to happen!

Kayla: Not if ya go now! Go! I don't want no space infections in yer hands!

Ella: I’m going! I’m going! 

Kayla: Boy, I'm gonna check with Doc an' make sure ya went!

Ella: I went! Honest!

Kayla: Alright, alright, Quill, fine.  Jus' makin' sure, ya did say you wasn't gonna go back to Doc after he tried that hiccup cure on ya.

Ella: Well, yeah. That was nasty. You should try having boiling soup poured down your throat. I still wouldn’t go to him for any big, that’s for sure. 

Kayla: Heh, that wasn't what he did ta Oblo.  What was it, like pins all over his ears or somethin’?

Ella: Yeah, are you sure he’s an actual doctor?

Kayla: No, not at all.  But he's good at patchin' people up.

Ella: That’s what’s important, I guess. 

Kayla: Specially when yer a Ravager.

Ella: But I thought I wasn’t a Ravager yet. 

Kayla: Fine!  Specially when yer a lil eleven year old Terran out in space!

Ella: Hey, you got my age right. Guess you do listen to me sometimes. 

Kayla: Nah, jus' guessed.

Ella: Liar. 

Kayla: Yeah, yer right.  So what if I remembered? Not like I CAN'T with ya screamin' it at me all the stinkin' time.

Ella: At least it finally got through that thick skull of yours. 

Kayla: My skull is. . . the same thickness as you Terrans?  I don't GET IT!

Ella: It means you are stubborn and take a long time to get something. 

Kayla: Well, I guess thas true then.  But you got one too!

Ella: I guess I do. But yours is thicker. 

Kayla: In yer dreams.  When was the last time ya obeyed what I toldja?

Ella: Last night when you told me to get outta your bed or ya’d pin me to the wall with your arrow. 

Kayla: Heheh.  Yeah, ya sure listened then!

Ella: What else am I suppose to do when faced with an arrow? 

Kayla: Uh. . . nothin'.  Ya just run. Good job!

Ella: Glad I learned that rule. 

Kayla: Well, it ain't like somethin' ya gotta LEARN.

Ella: Besides, did you just give me a complement? 

Kayla: No way, boy!  Why wouldja get a compliment fer runnin' away from an arrow?

Ella: I don’t know, but it would’ve been nice if you had. 

Kayla: I'll give ya a compliment when ya EARN a compliment.

Ella: If that’s how we’re gonna play it, then you’ll never get a compliment from me. 

Kayla: Not like I need one!

Ella: Well that’s true. 

Kayla: Well, at least ya got  _ that  _ figured out.

Ella: I’ve got a lot more figured out than you think,  _ Captain _ . 

Kayla: Um. . . what does that mean?  Uh, Quill?  Whatcha mean?

Ella: Guess you’ll never find out.

Kayla: No!  What are ya talkin' about?  Tell me NOW!

Ella: I know why Stakar kicked you out. 

Kayla: *Laughing loudly* No, ya DON'T!

Ella: Yeah, I do. Krags told me. 

Kayla: *Silence*

Ella: Yeah, he told me that the reason you left is because you were too proud or somethin’ like that and was gonna mutiny and take over command of the Ravagers. 

Kayla: Um. . . yes.  But Krags shouldn't have toldja anythin'!  

Ella: Well, take that up with him. He was just answerin’ my question. 

Kayla: Oh.  Okay.  Well. . .  

*Mutters under breath* I gotta act mad. . .

Ella: * **_hopeful smile_ ** _ *  _ I can punish Kraglin for you if you can’t. 

Kayla: No, it's-- it's fine, I got it.  Go away an' do somethin' else, boy!

Ella: Like what? You won’t let me do a mission, cause all the missions right now involve goin’ to Knowhere. 

Kayla: No, they don't!  There's one that involves . . . uh . . . I don't know, check the board!

Ella: There’s one that involves an assassination mission. Can I do that one? 

Kayla: Hey, of course!  I've been  _ waitin'  _ fer you to step up like that!

Ella: Will ya let me leave the  _ Elector  _ or do you wanna come?

Kayla: Oh yeah, I wanna come.  I wanna see ya kill a guy, Quill!

Ella: Okay then, when do we leave? 

Kayla: How about in two cycles?  That way I can set Kraglin up in charge temporarily.

Ella: Um, sure that’ll work. But are ya really sure ya wanna come? I mean, even with Krags in charge, the crew might get outta hand . . . 

Kayla: Nah, boy, I wanna see ya off yer first guy!  Isla an' Tullk'll take care of anythin' that comes up.

Ella: Well, alright, I’ll get my supplies ready. 

Kayla: You can pilot yer own ship, even, if ya wanna, boy.  I'll take the Warbird.

Ella: Okay, thanks, Yondu! How soon do we leave? 

Kayla: It's been a cycle.  I said two cycles.  It's not that hard, boy!

Ella: It is too hard. I need to get off the  _ Elector  _ before I die of boredom.

Kayla: Well, luck smiles on ya today, boy, cause it's time ta go.

Ella: Awesome! But doesn’t luck smile on me every day? 

Kayla: It don' t smile on you when ya disobey what I tell ya.

Ella: I’m in the  _ Milano  _ waiting for ya, so I obeyed ya this time. 

Kayla: Good, good, let's go already, alright?

Ella: I got the  _ Milano’s  _ engine on and everything. Let’s go. 

Kayla: So boy, I gotta ask. . . what's with the big change?  Jus' a week or so ago you were whinin' and wailin' cause Kraglin made ya toss that brace of Orlonis outta the airlock.  An' now you wanna kill a guy?  I'm not complainin', jus'. . . wonderin'.

Ella: Nuthin’. * **_starts to move the_ ** **Milano** **_away from the_ ** **Warbird** * 

Kayla: Wait, what?  Whatcha mean, nothin'?

*Switches lines*

Kraglin, shut the hangar door.

Ella: Oh no you don’t! * **Milano** **_picks up speed_ ** _ *  _

Kayla: Wait-- WHAT?  Quill! Stop, yer gonna crash into the--

Ella: Wrong, Yondu, I made it! See ya around. 

Kayla: WAIT, WHAT?!  Stop! Where're ya goin'?!

*Switches lines*

Krags, open the door, now!

Ella: * **_turns off comm_ ** _ *  _ Well, guess I should get outta here. Setting course to Knowhere, maybe I can get a job there. 

Kayla: Quill!  Quill, get-- Quill!  Boy!

*Switches lines* Kraglin, if that hangar door ain't opened NOW--

*Switches back* Peter!  Pete, stop!

Ella: * **_Silence_ ** _ *  _

Kayla: I'm comin' out there, boy!  No games, whatcha doin'!?

Ella: * **_turns comm back on_ ** _ *  _

Kayla: Quill. . . I'm gonna come find ya, boy.  I don't know what yer playin' at, but it ain't funny.  You can't leave on yer own.

Ella: * **_silence_ ** _ *  _

Kayla: Boy, I know the Elector ain't yer Terra.  I get that Tasie probably tries ta eat ya every other day.  But. . . ya can't leave. Not yet. Not now, boy.

Ella: * **_silence_ ** _ * _

Kayla: Boy. . . Peter. . . listen.  If yer listenin', listen ta me. You ain't old enough ta strike out on yer own.  Yer gonna die out there if ya go an' be alone. Ya gotta let me take care of ya, Pete.  Fer now.

Ella: * **_silence_ ** _ * _

Kayla: I want to, boy.  I don't always do what I could, but I want ta take care of ya.  Yer. . . special, Pete. Ta me. Don't leave, boy. Not yet. I can't let ya die alone out in the galaxy when I could be takin' care of ya.  Peter. . . please come back.

Ella: * **_quiet sniffling_ ** _ *  _ Ya didn’t let Kraglin hear ya say all that, did you? 

Kayla: *Snicker* Never.  Come on, now, Pete, where're yer coordinates?

Ella: Just two jumps away from you guys. I’m in a small asteroid field right now, nothing fancy. I’ll be here waiting. And, Yondu, did you really mean all that you said? 

Kayla: I meant it, boy, but if ya ever bring it up in front of the crew—

Ella: Thank you, Yondu. And I won’t mention it to anyone. 

Kayla: Good. . . hey, you weren't gonna really kill that guy, were ya?  Aw, Quill.

Ella: Nope, I wasn’t. Sorry. 

Kayla: *Sigh* That makes sense. . .  Come on, Quill, let's go home.


End file.
